There's a Demon in My Bathtub!
by PrinceRoxas
Summary: Rin comes home to the dorm one night and finds that a demon has taken up residence in the bathroom! Yukio wants to get rid of him, but Rin pleads to let him stay. However, the incubus can't control his hunger...what will ensue? RinxYukio mostly, bit of OC
1. Ch1: It Fell From Hell

When Rin came into the old boy's dorm on the far side of the True Cross Academy campus, the only thing on his mind was sleep. He had had an exhausting day of training at the Cram School and not even the tempting smell of Uobach's dinner could wake him up. Yukio was out on some mission, so he wasn't liable to come back till late that night. This meant for once Rin would have some peace and quiet all for himself.

Rin trudged up the stairway to the second floor where Yukio and his room was. They were the only tenants in the building, which technically meant that the two of them could have any room they wanted. But since they'd been together since birth, it was more comfortable to be in the same room together. That brought it own host of problems, but it wasn't anything Rin wasn't already used to. He threw his book bag onto his bed and yawned loudly.

_Rin, you look tired…_ said a small voice in his head. Rin opened his sleepy eyes to see Kuro looking at him from his desk, a concerned look in the Cait Sith's eyes.

Rin yawned again. "Man…they really put me through the works today…" He reached up for the ceiling, stretching his tired body. His tail stretched itself out too. "I'm beat…"

_Maybe a bath would make you feel better?_ Kuro suggested. _You can go by yourself. I don't like water._

"Yeah, I know you don't. A bath might be just what I need. And without little brother Yukio around, I can spend as much damn time in there as I want!" Rin grinned to himself, thinking of a nice long soak in the hot water.

_But Rin, you might drown if you stay in too long._

"Don't worry, I won't drown. Keep an eye out for old freckle face for me will ya?" Rin readjusted the sword on his shoulder. "I'm gonna go take a well deserved bath."

xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx

A low rasping buzzed in Yukio's ear and a garbled voice came though. "Any sign of it yet?" asked the voice.

Yukio pressed the little button on his earpiece. "Nothing on this side. Have you checked the east side of campus?"

"We're there now, but we're still sweeping the area," replied the voice. "I'll keep you posted."

The earpiece went silent and Yukio was left alone with his thoughts and the noises around him. The Dragoon Meister clicked the safety off his pistol and peered around the corner of the building he was using for cover. These buildings around here were mostly empty or used for storage. It was reported earlier in the evening that someone or something had breached the demon barriers surrounding the Academy campus. The licensed exorcists on hand had been put on alert and were out searching for the intruder now. Whatever had gotten through Pheles-san's wards was powerful and that made Yukio worry. He just wished he knew what he was up against; he hated to be ill prepared.

Yukio was jolted out of his thoughts by sudden movement to his left. In a flash his gun sparked and fired at the movement in rapid succession. The dark figure darted out from behind trash bins and leapt over Yukio's head, shadowed in the moon's light. Yukio fired more shots but it was moving so fast he couldn't tell if he'd hit it. Whatever it was it had wings and they spread out wide as it took off over the rooftops. Yukio cursed silently and bolted off after it, reloading his gun. He pressed the button of his earpiece.

"I've sighted the target and am in pursuit. I couldn't get a good look at it, but it's big."

Yukio didn't wait for a response back. He grit his teeth in frustration. He knew this path well and therefore he knew where the intruder was heading. It was heading for the old boy's dormitory. Rin was home right now and the last thing he needed was his brother getting involved and burning something again. He was still paying for that forest fire Rin had caused a few months back…

"Damn it…!" Yukio cursed again. "Nii-san…be safe!"

xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx

Rin sank down in the steamy bath water with a satisfied sigh. The hot water felt fantastic on his sore muscles. And what was more satisfying about it was he could hog the bath all he wanted since Yukio wasn't there.

"Mhmmm…" he sighed contently, sinking even further into the tub. His tail wagged happily, splashing water everywhere. "…this feels great…"

Rin was so absorbed in his bath he didn't notice a strange shape moving on the ceiling right above his head. He was busy blowing bubbled in the water when he heard something splash. Rin cracked an eye open and saw another thing fall in the water. Something was dropping from the ceiling. Rin looked up slowly and finally saw the shadow. He yelled in surprise and that surprised his bath peeper. The figure shouted and lost his grip on the ceiling tiles, falling into the bathtub with a great _SPLOOSH!_ Water flew everywhere, drenching all in its path.

Rin bolted out of the water, prepared to face whatever idiot was stupid enough to sneak a peek at Satan's son. Rin stared at the figure face down in the water. It was another demon, but he didn't look like any of the ones Rin had seen before. This one looked more like that clown bastard or the earth freak what's-his-name…Amaimon? This demon had pointed ears and a tufted not unlike his own.

A few seconds passed and the demon didn't move. Rin left his fighting pose and cautiously stepped towards the stranger. When still he didn't move, Rin poked him with his foot. Still he didn't move. Rin's anger quickly turned to panic. This moron was gonna drown if he didn't do something quick!

Rin knelt down in the water and grabbed the demon by the arms. With a grunt (the bastard was heavier than he looked), he hoisted him up out of the water and out of the tub. He dumped him on the floor and made a grab for his boxers. He didn't need this guy waking up and seeing Rin in nothing but his birthday suit.

"Hey, buddy!" Rin said loudly, hoping his voice would wake him. "Hey! Wake up! HEY!"

Rin's verbal probing did nothing, so he knelt on the tile next to the demon. With that lax face, Rin had to admit he was awfully handsome…the demon's hair was such a shade of red it looked like it had been dyed with blood. Rin shivered a bit at the thought. Of the few demons he did know, he wouldn't put it past them to _actually_ dye their hair with blood.

"Maybe he swallowed water…how did Yukio do that thing again…? That ressa-whatever it was…?" Rin pondered and leaned farther over the demon to get a better look at his face. Rin's face was barely a few inches from the demon's when suddenly the demon's nose twitched as if smelling something. The next thing Rin knew there was a pair of fierce lips on his attempting to devour him in a hot kiss. Rin found he couldn't break away and rather, with a horrified thought, he was _enjoying_ it.

The door of the bathroom suddenly flew open and Rin heard rapid gunshots. The demon on the floor shot up and dodged the bullets, attaching himself to the wall. But he didn't stay there long before he slumped over and fell back to the floor.

"Rin, are you alright?" came his little brother's voice. Yukio still had his pistol aimed at the strange demon.

Rin sat on the bathroom floor in a daze. The kiss had been abruptly cut off and Rin was a bit disappointed. "Huhngh? Wha…Yukio? What are you doing here?"

"Saving your life. You idiot, don't know you know an incubus when you see one?"

"Incu-wha..?" Rin looked over his shoulder at the demon. He was struggling to stand, but his legs were shaking too much.

Yukio crossed the room, gun still poised and ready to shoot if the incubus made even the slightest move. "You there. How did you get though the barriers?" he asked sharply. "Were you sent to retrieve Rin?"

The incubus groaned and the most enormous growl echoed around the room from his stomach. "Ughhhh…so…hungry…." He whimpered a little as another growl sounded.

"Answer me!" Yukio half shouted. "Or I'll shoot you where you stand!"

"Yukio!" Rin had regained his senses and didn't approve of what was happening. "Yukio, he didn't do anything to me, I swear! He almost drowned in the tub when he fell out of the ceiling!"

"It would have been better if he had," Yukio said coldly. "Brother, you need to brush up on your demon classifications. Incubi are dangerous. He could have killed you!"

"But Yukio, look at him! Does he _look_ like a threat to you?"

"All demons are a threat, from the lowest hobgoblin to Satan himself. As an Exorcist in training you should-,"

"Please," squeaked the incubus quietly. "Please…I'm so…hungry…"

"Yukio, don't do this, please!" pleaded Rin. "He's so weak he can't even stand!"

"He's still dangerous. Rin, you can't save every demon. It's just not possible."

"Well I'm gonna damn well try!" Rin stated defiantly. Ignoring Yukio's glaring look, Rin went to the incubus. "I'll get you something to eat. I'm a pretty good cook."

The incubus shook his head. "Not…that kind of food…I need…nnghhh…" The incubus doubled over, coughing in pain. His wings drooped and lay half spread on the floor.

"H-hey! What's the matter?" Rin put a hand on the incubus's shoulder, looking concerned. The incubus coughed again.

Yukio sighed, shaking his head. "Nii-san…really. You never study, do you? Fine then I'll explain it. Incubi and their female counterparts Succumbi are a class 3 type demon and rather high class one at that. They feed off the energy of humans, specifically the energy released during sex, but the other positive emotions like joy and love are just as edible to them. This one-," Yukio gestured to the incubus on the floor. "Obviously hasn't 'eaten' in weeks. He's almost at death's gate."

Rin was silent as he absorbed this new information. The incubus's breathing was getting labored and he was getting paler by the second. A cold sweat had broken out on his skin and he was shivering uncontrollably.

"So…all he needs in energy…," Rin mumbled. "I've got energy…"

"Rin, leave him. He won't last much longer. Why don't you let me put him out of his misery? Besides, even if he _does_ live, he's an intruder and will be killed by the other Exorcists without a bat of an eye. You're too soft Rin."

"And you're like a damn granite wall!" Rin shouted angrily at his brother. "Maybe it's because I'm a demon and you're not and that's why you can't understand why I try so hard to save them, I don't know. But you're being a real pain in the ass! If you let him die, I won't forgive you for as long as I live, which may be a very long time."

Rin firmly set his jaw and glared fiercely at his little brother. Yukio stared back with just as much determination. He could see it in Rin's eyes that he wasn't about to let it go. Yukio sighed heavily and put his pistol back in its holster.

"If you want him to live, you'd better give him some energy." Yukio said flatly. "A kiss or two should do it, but don't get carried away. As weak as he is, he might drain you completely without thinking."

Yukio turned his back on his brother so as not to see the stupid smile on his face. He walked out of the bathroom, feeling drained and irritated and frustrated all at the same time. Rin may have won this battle, but the war was far from over. If that incubus made even the slightest move on Rin, Yukio'd be on his ass faster than a soot sprite on a dark soul. Rin was everything to Yukio.

Yukio turned down the hallway towards their bedroom and prepared to make a report for Pheles-san. _Someone_ had to know of his brother's stupidity and Pheles-san was just that person.

xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx

"So, let me get this straight, Mr. Okumura," Mephisto said, leaning back in his wingback chair. "You found the intruder, but you did not dispose of him because your brother asked you not to? My my, are we getting soft, Mr. Merciless Demon Hunter?"

"Hardly," Yukio replied dryly. "I'm merely assessing the situation. If he becomes a threat, I will take care of it."

"Is that so? Well, I can't say that I'm very happy a class three demon managed to squeeze past my barriers..."

"Pheles-san, if I may. I had all of your wards and barriers checked. None of them are damaged but some gave the appearance of being tripped without actually tripping them. Someone went to great lengths to make this demon appear to be an intruder but he may have been invited in by someone with keys."

"Hmm…I don't like the sound of that…" Mephisto's voice took a serious tone. "I'm already in hot water from the Vatican for harboring the son of Satan, I don't need this getting out. Mr. Okumura I'd like you to watch this incubus and report to me if you find anything. Perhaps we can learn who let him in."

"Yes sir." Yukio turned to leave, but Mephisto's voice drew him back.

"By the way, you seem a bit on edge today, Mr. Okumura. Afraid you'll have competition for your brother's affections?"

Yukio slowly turned his head to look at Mephisto. "I have no idea what you're talking about. If you'll excuse me, Pheles-san…"

Yukio left the room and quietly shut the office door behind him. Mephisto smiled and turned to the large windows behind him. "Hmm…this is getting interesting. I daresay this will be quite entertaining. Who will be chosen, I wonder…?"


	2. Ch2: Unbridled Emotions

Rin yawned widely and smacked his lips. His eyes were bleary from lack of sleep. He had spent most of the night trying to sleep upright in his desk chair but it hadn't been as easy as he thought it would be.

"Damn it all, why is it that I can fall asleep just fine in those stupid chairs at school but not here ?" he mumbled irritably.

It had taken a lot of convincing to get Yukio to promise not to report the incident, but his twin had finally agreed to it. Rin had given the incubus quite a bit of energy, using his demonic reserves and the act had nearly drained him entirely. Luckily he was able to break away before he got eaten entirely. Yukio hadn't been kidding. The incubus had promptly fallen asleep after eating Rin's energy and Rin had to carry him back to their dorm. He'd dumped him on the bed and the incubus hadn't moved since. He did snore awfully loud though…

Rin blinked back his exhaustion and yawned again. He decided that he didn't like having his energy drained like that. This felt worse than Shura's sword exercises, of which could hardly be called 'exercises' when it involved her chasing him around with that snake sword of hers. Why did it have to be her training him…? What was wrong with Yukio…?

Rin closed his eyes, thinking of his brother. The younger twin had left early that morning with a note that didn't really say where he had gone. No doubt he was pissed at Rin for last night still.

"Bah, let him be mad!" Rin grunted. His tail twitched at the thought. "It's not like it's the first time I've pissed him off…"

Rin took to watching the incubus sleep. Like this, he could easily be mistaken for any normal human, save for that hair of his. It really made him stand out. He closed his eyes again, feeling his tired body yearn for sleep.

"You love him, don't you?" asked a young male voice. Rin's eyes snapped open. The incubus was awake and staring right at Rin.

"Huh? What?" Rin's tail swished back and forth.

"Your brother," the incubus replied.

Rin made a scoffing noise. "Tch, of course I do. He's my little brother."

The incubus shook his head. "It's more than that. You can't hide it from me."

Rin's face remained stoic, but his tail betrayed his emotions. It started to swing faster and nervously. "I-I don't know what you're talking about. What do you know about it anyway?"

"Plenty." The incubus sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "You've obviously never dealt with my kind before. When you gave me your energy, you also gave me a look into your emotions."

Rin blushed, hating himself for being ignorant. "T-That doesn't mean anything."

The incubus sighed. "Alright, have it your way. I am grateful though for you saving me. I can't thank you enough."

"Yeah well, I just did what should be expected. What are you doing here anyway?" The question just popped out of Rin's mouth. He was feeling irritated with the incubus all of the sudden.

"Wandering. I just happened to land here. The wards around this place nearly killed me."

"That's what they're supposed to do," Rin replied. "You know, to keep demons out."

The incubus cocked his head. "But you're a demon and you're here."

"I'm special," Rin said, smiling and puffing himself up. "I'm gonna be the greatest Exorcist ever and kick Satan's ass."

The incubus stared at Rin for a moment then started to laugh hysterically. He laughed so hard he nearly fell off the bed.

"Ahahaha…s-sorry I haven't had a laugh like that in a while…"

Rin glared at him. "It's not funny! I'm dead serious!"

The demon wiped the tears from his eyes. "Hohoho…I like you. Not only did you save my life, but you're a hoot too." He sniffed and coughed, straightening his face. "My name's Cael."

"Rin," Rin replied, extending his hand. "Okumura Rin."

The incubus paused, taking the hand hesitantly. "Y-your name is Rin…? A-as in, Master Rin?"

"Master? What are you-,"

To Rin's great surprise Cael jumped off the bed and bowed deeply to him, worry in his face. "F-Forgive me for inconveniencing you, Master Rin! I had no idea who you were!"

"Hey, whoa, wait a minute! I'm nobody's master! Get up!"

"No! I must be punished for being a burden to you! Forgive me, Master Rin!" Cael remained on the floor, his face buried in his knees. Rin groaned and scratched his head. Sudden realization dawned on his face.

"I get it now…you know who I am," Rin said slowly. "Hmph, I didn't think word could get around that fast in Gehenna…"

Rin crossed his arms, his eyebrow and tail twitching. He got up off his chair and grabbed Cael by the arm and tried to pull him up. "Get up! I don't want anyone cow-towing to me just because I'm Satan's son, demon or human!"

"B-but, Master Rin! I-I can't…!" Cael protested, trying to pull away. Rin's grip only got stronger.

"I said knock…it…OFF!"

Rin gave Cael a particularly hard yank and the incubus leapt off the floor. Rin wasn't expecting him to come up so easily and he was thrown off balance. The two of them tumbled onto the bed, Cael falling on top of Rin in a rather compromising position. At that moment, the door of the dorm room swung open and Rin heard his brother's voice.

"Rin, I'm back. How are-," Yukio's voice stopped dead when he saw Rin and Cael on the bed like that. Dread fell over Rin's face.

"Y-Yukio! It's not what you-,"

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_ Gun shots rang out as Yukio whipped out his pistol and opened fire on Cael. The incubus yelped, jumped off the bed and scrambled to get away from the gunfire. Rin jumped up as well and stepped in front of his brother.

"Yukio, what are you doing?" he demanded. Behind him, Cael cowered. He was hardly the image of a fierce demon that should be feared.

Yukio glared at his older brother. "Protecting you. I knew it was a bad idea to leave you alone with him."

"Nothing happened, you idiot!" Rin snapped. "He started calling me 'Master' and wouldn't get off the floor."

"P-please, Master Yukio…," Cael whimpered. "I didn't do anything to Master Rin. I would never!"

The cold look Yukio gave Cael made the incubus cower even more, his tail between his legs.

"Yukio, nothing happened," Rin stated again. "I swear it."

Yukio didn't say anything but he did put his gun away back in its holster. He pushed his glasses back up and gave Rin a sideways glance. "I'm going to warn you now, demon. Try even the slightest thing on my brother and I will personally see to your exorcism."

Cael gulped and gripped Rin's pant leg tighter. "Master Rin…"

"Damn it, Freckle Face, leave him alone! Just because you're pissed doesn't mean you have to pick on him. I said I'll take responsibility of him and I mean to."

"Oh yes, he'll make a wonderful vassal," Yukio snorted. "A whiny incubus servant for the Son of Satan."

Rin slapped Yukio across the face with all the force he could muster. His twin flinched from the blow but otherwise didn't move. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Rin shouted angrily. He was pissed now. "You've never acted like this before. Why do you hate him so much?"

Yukio rubbed his reddened cheek, his expression blank. "Even if I told you, you wouldn't understand."

"Yukio…?"

"I'm going to take a bath," Yukio said abruptly. "You can eat dinner by yourself."

The bedroom door slammed behind Yukio as he left, causing one of the framed pictures to fall off the dresser and clatter to the floor. Rin bent down and picked it up. It was a photo of him and Yukio right before their adoptive father had died. The glass in the frame was cracked from the fall. Rin looked up from the broken picture to the door.

"Yukio…"

xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx

Yukio's pace picked up speed as he walked down the hallway towards the dorm's second floor bathroom. He practically ripped the door off its hinges and slammed it shut, his back pressed heavily against the green painted wood. Yukio took off his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes. With the presence of a demon that fed off these kind of emotions around, he wasn't going to survive like this much longer. That incubus _had to go._

Yukio sighed and walked to the bathroom's lockers. A cold shower would clear his head. He needed to get these thoughts out of his mind otherwise they'd drive him to insanity. Perhaps…they already had. He hated being the weaker one, the one who had to rely on his brother, but that reliance had made him all the more determined to become the protector instead of the protectorate.

"Nii-san…you're such an idiot…" Yukio muttered. "Why…can't you see it?"

Yukio unbuttoned his coat and started to slide his arms out of the sleeves when he heard movement behind him. His exorcist training started to prickle and he whipped around. Nothing but the empty room behind him. Yukio looked around just in case, unable to shake the feeling there was something else in the room with him. He finished taking his coat off, folded it up and put it in a locker. He began on his shirt buttons when the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. A dark shadow fell over him and he was pinned against the lockers.

"I can smell it…," came a hot voice behind his ear. "I can smell it on you…that alluring scent of lust…"

Yukio grunted, trying to free himself but he was pinned too tightly. "Get…off of me…!"

The response he got wasn't exactly what he was expecting. The incubus curled his fingers around Yukio's and whispered softly in his ear.

"I can help you, little brother, if only you'll ask it of me."

Yukio's heart skipped a beat and took a sharp intake of breath. He'd read of the powers cubi were capable of in order to trap their prey, but he had never thought it would be this bad. Cael's normally whiny voice had seamlessly changed to Rin's, teasing in a way Rin would never do.

"You…can't fool me," Yukio said very carefully.

"But Yuki-chan…I want to make you feel better," Cael's voice was still disguised as Rin's and he was laying on the honey. "That's what brothers do for each other."

"No! No…you're…you're not Rin!" Yukio shouted, giving a sudden burst of strength and threw Cael off. The incubus staggered backwards and Yukio was left trying to calm his rapid heart rate down. Cael regained his balance and pushed back his blood red bangs.

"I won't go easy on you if you insist on being stubborn about this," he said, using his normal voice. He was a different demon compared to the cowering one who had hidden behind Rin's leg. "When I get hungry, I get cranky. And quite frankly, I don't care _your _feelings anymore."

Cael rushed at Yukio and grabbed his wrists faster than Yukio could react. The incubus then kissed him savagely. Yukio's body seized up and his vision went hazy. Cael was slowly disappearing before his eyes and the most horrible burning sensation throbbed from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. It was like all the energy was being sucked out of him. Yukio collapsed to his knees, writhing and feeling this insatiable heat well up inside him. Inside his head, he heard Cael's voice speak again.

"_Let me grant all that which you desire, Master."_

xxxXxxx

**There's lemon-ing in the next chapter, I promise! I know I make you wait, but please be patient! Cael's really something, isn't he? 0_0;**


	3. Ch3: Illicit Infatuation

Rin was sprawled out on stomach reading one of Yukio's manga. Cael had suddenly disappeared from the room while Rin's back was turned. He had worried for a while but then thought better of it. Maybe it was better Cael was gone but Rin still couldn't help but worry. He was feeling down after his fight with Yukio. The two of them had fought before, but this fight…

Rin frowned and snapped the book shut, disgustedly tossing it up to the desk. He hated fighting with Yukio, because invariably Rin was the one who got the shitty end of the feelings stick. He groaned and sat up, his tail slapping the wall irritably.

"Idiot little brother…" Rin muttered. "Why can't he see it?"

The knob of the bedroom door turned and it slowly opened. Rin sprang from the bed, expecting to see Cael, but to his great surprise it was Yukio. The older brother paused in his steps, tail falling lifeless on the floor.

"Oh…Yukio…I-I thought you were taking a bath…," Rin said hesitantly.

Yukio's head was down, his brown bangs obscuring his face. Rin noticed he wasn't wearing his glasses and he was unusually silent. He stood motionless in the doorway, his arms at his side. Rin walked closer to get a better look at him.

"…Yukio? Are…you alright?"

"N-nii-san…" Yukio said quietly. His voice was strained, as if he were trying to hold something back. He was visibly shaking from the effort. "Forgive…me…"

"Forgive you…? Wha-mmgph!"

Rin was assailed by a forceful come on from Yukio. It caught him completely off guard and the two of them staggered backwards. Yukio gripped tightly to the upper part of Rin's arms as he kissed him, trying to pry his teeth apart to get his tongue in his brother's mouth. Rin could swear the energy was being sapped out of his limbs; he felt so weak all of the sudden. Rin banged into the post of one of the beds and he lost his footing. He and Yukio fell helter-skelter on the mattress, with Yukio on top. The younger brother broke away, his eyes dark and misty and a light sweat on his brow. Rin coughed, trying to regain his breath.

"W-what the hell?" Rin barked, trying to get free but Yukio had him pinned down good. His brother lifted a hand and slowly but gently ran it down the side of Rin's face.

"I…I…I can't control it…" Yukio stammered, his voice hoarse. He was pulling at his sweater, as if he were trying to rip it off. "T-this hunger…"

Rin gulped at the expression on Yukio's face. It was a mixture of pain and embarrassment but there was also a ravenous lust there in his eyes. It was frightening to look at his brother and see that. Yukio was normally so quiet and blank…where did something so fierce looking come from?

"Y-Yukio…you're scaring me…" Rin said quietly. "What's gotten into you?"

Yukio's response was to push Rin's T-shirt up and slide his hand up his torso. Rin's tail bolted straight out from the touch and curled in on itself, scrunching up tight and unfurling. Yukio reached out and grabbed his tail. Rin felt as if he had been electrocuted. He'd had his tail yanked before and it had hurt like hell, but this was totally different. Yukio squeezed lightly near the tuft, making a very erotic noise escape from Rin's mouth. He quickly clamped it shut, blushing red to the tips of his pointed ears.

Yukio smiled at his humiliation. "Delicious," he smirked, softly brushing the tail's fur. "Make more noise for me."

Rin kept his mouth firmly shut, but the feel of Yukio's hand on his tail was quickly overriding his common sense. Yukio let go of his tail for the moment, but just long enough to take his pullover off. In the limited light of the darkened room, Rin could more clearly see how much bigger in body size his younger brother was than he. Never mind the fact he was taller than Rin, but he had to be more built too? He frowned, feeling irritated but he still kept his mouth shut, afraid to let any other noises out.

Yukio leaned in closer, breathing hotly onto Rin's neck and right behind his ear. Rin let a strangled cry out when Yukio bit down lightly on the tip of his pointed ear. His hands went up and tried to push Yukio off, but he was too weak to even budge him.

"Y-Yukio…stop…," Rin mumbled. His tail, however, once again betrayed what he was really feeling. It curled itself up and around Yukio's leg, squeezing every time Yukio sucked on his neck or ear.

"Of course I'll stop…" Yukio droned. "As soon as I'm done."

A hand went back to Rin's chest and the boy flinched, his tail coiling off Yukio's leg to wrap around his torso. His face flushed red again. This feeling welling up inside him was starting to scare him. He'd never felt this turned on before, not even from the girly mags he'd snuck from his dad's hidden keep in the shoebox on the top of the closet shelf at the monastery.

"Y-Yukio! I-I c-can't…!"

Yukio surprisingly retracted his wandering fingers from Rin's chest, bringing them to rest quietly on his quivering lips. He softly pressed on them, a strange light appearing in his eyes.

"We may be two people, Nii-san," Yukio whispered. "But we were meant to be one."

He pressed a little harder on Rin's dry lips, prying them apart ever so slightly. His fingers stayed as he leaned closer and kissed Rin. Rin still tried to resist but his body was taking over and kicking his common sense to the curb. He hesitantly opened his mouth a little wider, of which Yukio took the opportunity to make the kiss deeper. The younger brother's tongue was aggressive and Rin was powerless to stop it. He squinched his eyes shut and frowned, feeling his brother's tongue on his sharp teeth and even in the back of his throat. His fingers clenched tighter to the bed sheets as Yukio shifted slightly on top of him.

The kiss was wet, it was dirty and it was the best (perhaps only) real kiss Rin'd ever had. He felt something brush the inside of his thigh as Yukio shifted weight again. He squeaked behind the kiss and pulled away, blushing like a teenage girl. His eyes were shy and he bit his bottom lip, afraid of opening his mouth to speak. Yukio cocked his head at Rin.

"What's the matter, Nii-san?" he asked innocently.

Rin nervously laughed. "Hehehe…y-you ask me what's wrong? My younger brother's trying to rape me, that's what's wrong."

Yukio blinked then started to laugh. "Ahaha…oh Rin…it's not rape…because I know you feel the same as me."

Rin gasped. "H-how do you know that? I-I never…!"

"You can't hide it from me. I can read your emotions."

Yukio's odd statement made Rin frown harder. It was almost the same statement Cael had made when he woke up…why would Yukio say the same thing…? Rin had been so careful, so tedious in his deception. He was sure Yukio had no idea how he really felt. Rin didn't have time to argue though as Yukio was down on him again. His T-shirt had been pulled up over his head and promptly got tangled around his wrists. His arms were stuck now above his head.

"You look so vulnerable, Nii-san…," Yukio stated slyly. "I want to hear that erotic voice of yours some more…"

The most piteous moan whistled out of Rin's mouth as Yukio grabbed his tail once more and toyed with the longer fur on the end. His tail was far too sensitive for his own liking, but Yukio was using that sensitivity to his advantage. He dug a nail into the shaft where the longer fur began, causing Rin to squirm on the bed. His face kept getting redder and redder and Rin was sure the heat coming off it too could burst the bed to flames.

"A-a-ahh! N-no!" Rin stammered. "L-let go!"

"Beg for me," Yukio replied. "Beg."

Rin chewed his lip, blushing ever still. "T-that's not fair…Let go!"

"I said beg, or I'll keep your tail captive." Yukio rubbed a vertebrae of the appendage between his thumb and forefinger. Rin moaned again and his head rolled on the pillow.

"P-please…Yukio…let go…" Rin was near tears. Yukio smirked and slowly released his tail. Rin let out a sigh of relief and relaxed a bit.

"You're learning your place. But don't relax just yet. I'm just getting started."

It seemed that all that before was nothing more than teasing for Yukio. He ripped the tangled shirt from Rin's wrists, letting his arms go free. Then he drug a finger down from Rin's neck, traced his collarbone and stopped at his perked nipples. Yukio slathered his tongue all around one of Rin's nipples, even biting gently on it. Rin flinched and whimpered, suddenly wanting things to go a bit faster.

"G-go faster…," Rin whined. Yukio obliged by sucking harder and pinching the other. That only made Rin sigh lewdly. Yukio gave a last little lick and sat back up.

"You want it now, don't you?" he said coyly. "If you want it, you'll have to work for it."

Rin shivered as Yukio pulled down his pajama pants, exposing lean muscled thighs and a partial underneath his boxers. Yukio smirked at his older brother, letting a hot sigh warm the skin of Rin's inner thigh. He delicately stroked the smooth inner skin right where Rin's thigh met his pelvic area. Rin shivered again, feeling hot electricity jolt up his body.

"Yukio…don't make me wait…"

"I like teasing you like this…but if you insist…"

Yukio snaked his hand up the pant leg of Rin's boxers, touching dangerously close. Rin stifled a yelp and felt the blood rush down to his crotch. Yukio's fingers inched closer and brushed the base of the organ. Rin reeled on the bed, frustrated with this teasing. He threw Yukio a warning look but didn't say anything. His brother merely took his other hand and started pulling off the underwear. Rin's hands desperately tried to catch the cotton, but it was too late. They were off and now he was out in the open and showing how far his arousal went.

Yukio sniggerd at Rin's discomfort. "You certainly seem like me touching you. But what happens when I do this?"

In one swift movement, he had his hand completely around Rin's cock. Rin's tail up until this point hadn't moved much, but now it was flapping all over the place, twisting and turning and even wrapping itself around Yukio's arm. Rin's face was turning red from lack of air and he wheezed trying to catch his breath. His toes and feet twisted too, tangling up the bed sheets that had been pushed to the end of the bed.

"You're pretty hard already," Yukio said with a bit of surprise. "If I make you come from just this, I'll be rather disappointed."

Rin glared at his brother, but all of his teasing, all of his tweaking had stirred up his arousal and at this point he wanted release.

"S-Shut up! Why don't you just fuck me and get it over with? That's what you want, isn't it?"

Yukio's face went blank and for a moment, he almost looked like himself. He let go of Rin and slammed both hands down on the mattress right next to Rin's head. Rin sucked in his breath and held it. Yukio's face had turned dark.

"Yes, that is what I want," he said dangerously. "But there are certain ways to do certain things, Nii-san. I like to enjoy my meals."

Yukio pressed his fingers to Rin's lips. "Let's get started, shall we?"

Rin swallowed and looked down at the fingers covering his mouth. Yukio wanted him to…he gulped again. Rin slowly opened his mouth and started to suck on them, lathering Yukio's fingers up. He could feel his body tensing in anticipation of what was coming next and truthfully, he was scared to death of it. He hated feeling like a pathetic virgin, even if that is what he was.

"That's enough," Yukio said, withdrawing his fingers after a minute or two. "I'll be gentle, since this is my first time too."

Rin blushed again and got the strange feeling his brother could read his thoughts. But if his suspicions were right…well there was only one way to know for sure. Yukio had already riled him up and he had almost come from that, but Yukio was smart about it and had stopped just before that point. Rin had been on his back for so long, it was a bit of a relief when Yukio had him roll over onto his side.

"This may sting a little," Yukio said quietly. Rin clamped his mouth shut, just wanting it to be over with. He was all pent up and it was beginning to hurt not being able to let go. Yukio pressed a wet finger at the entrance of Rin's hole. Rin cringed at the cold wetness but that was soon replaced by the oddest sensation he'd ever felt.

"T-that feels weird…" he muttered.

"Does it hurt?"

Rin shook his head on the pillow. "N-no…it's just…weird…"

Yukio slid the finger in all the way to the third knuckle and then back out again. He did this a few times, letting Rin get used to the feeling. When he put in the second finger, Rin balked.

"OWWW, okay now that hurts! I don't stretch like that!"

"But you will. That's why I'm doing this." Yukio got both fingers in all the way and started to spread them from side to side. Rin bucked at the sensitivity of his inner walls.

"Y-Yukio! S-stop, it hurts!"

"Not a chance in hell," his brother replied. He spread his fingers again and stuck the third one in. That was it for Rin. He couldn't take it.

"YUKKKIIIOOOOO!"

"Shh…it's okay…" Yukio said soothingly. He stroked Rin's hair with his free hand. The older brother was shivering from the pain. "It'll go away…I promise. And then you'll feel nothing but pleasure."

"The fuck I will," Rin snapped. "Just get on with it. I can't take much more of this."

"You're taking all the fun out," Yukio said sulkily. "That mouth of yours would make a demon blush."

Rin gave an irritated HARUMPH noise. "I _am_ a demon, moron. And so are you."

Yukio chuckled delightedly. "Well, we are brothers after all. If one's a demon, why not the other? Hmm…I think this is good. Are you ready for this?"

All Rin could give was a half hearted whimper. Yukio took his fingers out with a disgusting _shlock_ noise. Rin started to shiver harder, knowing full well what was about to happen. He didn't want to be in pain anymore, he didn't want to have this pent up anymore…he just wanted to be free of this burning desire in his heart. He may have been acting cool, but he was scared, more scared than he had ever been in his entire life. What would happen once Yukio was…Rin banished the thought, afraid of where such thinking could lead him. Would he…would he still have these unnatural feelings?

Rin heard the _clink_ of metal and the sound of a zipper. He pressed his face into the sheets, forcing himself not to look. He didn't want to see…he didn't…well…maybe he did but that sort of idea was not natural. He felt something hot and hard brush his entrance and he gave a muffled yelped. Yukio's voice drifted down to his ears, soothing and quiet.

"I promised a long time ago that I'd never let any harm come to you, Nii-san. I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt you."

Rin gripped the sheets even tighter in his fists, expecting the worst. But when that hotness penetrated him, there was no pain, only indescribable pleasure. It took Rin completely off guard. Everything he had been holding back came bursting forth and he let it out. He moaned, he howled, he whined like an animal in heat. Yukio seemed to know just where to hit to get the most lucrative sighs out of him. There were no other words exchanged, simply the sounds of heavy panting and grunting swirled around the bedroom.

Rin's body screamed for more, never wanting this feeling to stop. He'd never felt so elated in his life. How could something so dirty make one feel so good?

"Ahhh! A-Ahhh! Yu-yu-!" Rin tried to form words, but everything just came out mush. Yukio shifted ever so slightly and managed to hit that one spot that was the deal breaker. Rin let out the most erotic moan yet and his vision went white. His front was suddenly quite wet but he still wanted more.

"Y-Yukio! D-don't stop…" Rin panted. If he wasn't so turned on, he'd be repulsed at the sticky wet mess he was lying in. Yukio leaned down and pulled Rin's head up out of the sheets, twisting it so he was looking up over his shoulder. He gave his brother another hot and dirty kiss, and Rin returned it with spit running down the side of his mouth. Yukio broke off and gently rubbed the saliva away, his eyes cloudy. Rin thought he saw something flash in their blue green pools. Had he actually been right…?

"Nii-san…" Yukio's voice was hoarse and he gulped, huffing. "I-I can't hold it back anymore."

Rin was about to ask when he quickly realized what his brother meant. He squeaked as a searing heat flooded into him and all the hardness inside dissipated. Yukio was breathing so heavily Rin could hear each inhale of his strained lungs. He back away from Rin and collapsed on the bed, unmoving. Rin tenderly rolled over (now that it was all over, he was starting to feel the effects of it.) He touched his little brother lightly on the shoulder.

"Yukio?" When he didn't respond, Rin came closer to get a better look. Yukio had passed out, energy expended and whatever had possessed him gone. He was breathing deeply and at a normal rate of someone in deep sleep. Rin leaned back away from Yukio, the tip of his tufted tail twitching pensively. He looked around a bit and noticed Yukio's sweater sitting near the edge of the bed. He reached over and took hold of it. Rin rubbed his thumbs on the soft wool before putting it up to his nose and inhaling.

"Mmhmmm…" It was a comforting scent and the tension Rin had felt seemed to melt away. He lowered the sweater and reached out to gently brush Yukio's almost black brown hair. He smiled.

"It's alright, little brother. It's…alright."

xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx

"Hmm…nice…very nice! Excellent work!" Mephisto said with a wicked smile from behind a pair of binoculars. He sat in his hovering wingback chair, eyes glued to the binoculars pinned on a window in the distance.

"I only did what you asked me to," said a voice next to Mephisto's chair.

Mephisto lowered his binoculars and grinned. "I must say, it was a good choice asking you to help me with this, Cael."

Cael hovered next to the chair, his black and red bat-like wings silently keeping him aloft. Fully charged with fresh energy and powers restored, he had been able to revert back to his normal demon form. His red hair was longer and two curved goat-like horns curled from the sides of his head just above his long pointed ears. He shrugged at Mephisto's statement.

"I owed you the favor, Uncle," he said. "Though…my father won't be too happy to know you're using me for one of your gambles."

Mephisto scoffed, batting his hand as if trying to push the statement away. "I wouldn't worry about it. Old brother Asmodeus is a good sport about these kind of things."

Cael sighed. "That's not what I meant. I mean he's going to be upset to know that you left him _out _of the fun."

"Hmm…then I guess he just can't know then, can he?" Mephisto said with a smirk. He didn't give his nephew the chance to answer and leaned forward, eyes back to the binoculars. "That was easier than I thought it would be though. I'm a bit disappointed."

"I didn't have to do much. I pushed him in the right direction, but after that, it was all him. I didn't even get to enjoy it…" Cael's face fell in displeasure. "And by the way, I don't much appreciate you starving me half to death just so I could eat Master Rin's emotions."

"But it worked beautifully, did it not?" Mephisto replied, still smiling. Cael scowled at his uncle.

"It's still not right. I'm not that kind of incubus, Uncle." He crossed his arms and flapped his wings a bit harder, tail swishing. "I don't like eating desires out of desperation. It makes them taste sour."

Mephisto just laughed dismissively. "No sense crying over spilled milk. You're fed and at full power, so quit complaining. With this, we'll move onto the next stage. Gehenna help me, I'll win this bet yet."

xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx

**Ehmm…I don't know about this chapter…it's kinda…blech in my opinion. I like the end part, but the smut seems kinda forced and halfway through writing it, I had no idea where I was going with it. I was trying (unsuccessfully) to make Yukio a sadistic top, but I think he ended up just being mean/awkward towards Rin. And Rin, what the hell happened? Cute little uke, I think not! How did you get that jaded attitude? I also did a character sheet for Cael, so if you're interested to know what he looks like, check him out on my DA page. My username is fir3h34rt, so type that in the URL bar with a . after it.**


	4. Ch4: Hell Bent

The chatter of birds drifted in from the cracked open window, filling the room with noise. Yukio frowned on the bed and pulled the sheet over his head, slowly coming out of sleep. He blinked and peered out over the top of the sheet. He felt exhausted, despite having slept straight through the night. He groaned and tried to sit up, but found himself dragged down by a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders. He looked over to see his brother snuggled up to him, his sweater from last night entwined in Rin's arms and his nose buried in it. Rin was breathing deep, still sound asleep.

Yukio gently removed his brother's arms and now could sit up. He felt…oddly elated for some reason. It was like…like he was happy for the sake of being happy. He rubbed his eyes, trying to remember. He had gone to clear his head after dealing with that incubus…then got attacked by him…then…? Yukio couldn't remember what happened after that. He was tired, his limbs ached yet he had this bizarre sense of satisfaction. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest.

Rin mumbled something next to him, reaching out his arms again in his sleeping state. They twined back around Yukio's waist and he could have sworn he heard Rin sigh happily. It wasn't that strange that the two of them were sleeping in the same bed. It sometimes happened when Rin had bad dreams and was a comforting thing for Yukio as well. But something was off…_very_ off. Yukio realized that both he and his brother weren't wearing any clothes, not even underwear.

If Rin had been awake, he'd have laughed at how red Yukio's face turned. The younger brother flushed from the tips of his ears to his nose, turning a nice rosy hue. What the hell _had _happened last night? Yukio swallowed, thinking the worst. He needed to go cool off, in…more ways than one.

Yukio pried himself out of his brother's grasp and quickly donned some underwear and pants, grabbing fresh clothes and one of his guns. It had become a habit to carry at least one with him at all times, even to the bathroom. He never knew when he might be attacked. He left the dorm room as silently as he could and walked the short distance down the hall to the dorm's second floor bathrooms. He pushed open the door and was greeted with the sound of raucous echoed snoring coming from the direction of the bathtub.

"What on earth…?"

Yukio dropped his clothes there on the floor and peered into the adjacent room. Cael was stretched out in the large tub, out cold and snoring like a rusty hinge. One leg was draped over the edge of the tub along with his tail and his wings were spread out up against the wall. Cael gave another snore and shifted, snorting. Staring at the incubus, Yukio suddenly remembered what had transpired last night. His normally blank face darkened with rage. He slowly lifted his gun, cocked the hammer back and fired into the little room.

xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx

Rin had been dreaming of meaningless things when in his subconscious he suddenly felt cold. He surfaced from the REM sleep and opened his eyes, blinking away a few dregs of tiredness. He yawned, lifting himself up and rubbing an eye. Yukio's sweater fell off his arm, crumpling onto the mattress. Rin looked down at it, still half asleep. At this point, all he cared about was where his warm bed partner had gone so he could go back to sleep.

"Mmhmm…Yukio?" Rin yawned again, sitting up properly. "Yukio?"

All of the sudden there were several gunshots and a petrified high pitched scream echoing from down the hall and into the dorm room from the open door. Rin's eyes shot open, fully awake now. He heard running footsteps and the next thing he knew Cael bolted into the room and dove at Rin, his red eyes terrified. He clawed his way behind Rin's back, cowering and shivering in fear.

"Whoa! What the-?"

"M-Master Rin! S-save me!" Cael bawled, tears streaming down his face. "He-Master Yukio's trying to kill me!"

"Yukio? Huh, wait what's-," Rin couldn't finish his sentence because he heard more footsteps and the voice of a very angry Yukio.

"You sorry sniveling excuse for a demon, when I get a good sight on you, I'm gonna blow your god damn brains out!"

Cael yelped and buried his face behind Rin, trying to become the least visible target possible. Rin's brother stormed into the room, his eyebrows knotted and the deadliest look Rin'd ever seen on his face. Even Rin was scared of that look. Yukio locked that furious gaze on Rin, who visibly flinched. He even unconsciously tried to back away, but with Cael behind him, there was nowhere to go. Rin had _never_ seen Yukio this angry before, not even when he'd accidently ruined his brother's favorite book.

"Don't think you can hide behind him," Yukio hissed with venom. "After what you did, you're lucky I haven't shot you between the eyes."

Cael cautiously peeked up from behind Rin's shoulder. "I-I couldn't help it! That little bit of energy Master Rin gave me was hardly enough! I can't control myself when I get that hungry!"

"Will someone _please_ tell me what's going on here?" Rin shouted over the both of them. "Yukio, what the hell?"

Yukio crossed his arms and pushed his glassed back up his nose, still furious. "I told you it was a bad idea to let a demon this dangerous live. Rin, do you have any _idea_ what he did to me last night?"

"Hmph. I know pretty well," Rin replied, setting his jaw. "And as I recall, _you_ were the one instigating most of it."

"T-That still doesn't make him innocent," Yukio snapped, his cheeks pinking a bit. "That little bastard took advantage of both you and me, just so he could eat!"

"T-that's not true!" Cael stammered. The tip of his tail twitched. "I-I'm not that kind of incubus!"

"Oh yeah?" Yukio sneered. "I warned you, if you tried anything funny…"

Cael yelped at Yukio's glare and tried to curl himself into a ball. He was practically bawling his eyes out from terror. Rin couldn't take listening to his whining this early in the morning, especially after just having been rudely awakened by said person. He groaned and covered his ears.

"Oh, would you just shut up!" he shouted. Cael's bawling ceased with a hiccup and he looked out from behind his fingers. Rin stood up from the bed and put his hands on his hips, tail methodically swishing back and forth. "You are pathetic," he said pointedly at Cael.

"M-Master Rin?" Cael's eyes were wide and innocent, as if he didn't know what Rin was talking about.

"If you're such a dangerous demon, why are you so scared of him?" Rin asked, pointing to a still glaring Yukio.

"Hey, don't drag me into this," Yukio retorted. "I've had enough of him."

Rin ignored his brother. "I don't blame you for last night. _Neither_ of you. But to make sure Yukio doesn't kill you while I'm not looking, I suggest not doing it again."

Cael gulped and bowed his head. "Y-yes, Master Rin," he said sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Master Yukio. Please forgive me."

Yukio huffed loudly, clearly still displeased. "Yeah, whatever. Rin, you'd better get dressed. There's a special Saturday class today at the Cram School."

Rin groaned. "Again? Man, you guys are slave drivers!"

Yukio went to his desk and opened his drawer of spare glasses, pulling out a pair and putting them on. He adjusted them slightly and smirked a bit. "Well, how else are you going to become an Exorcist?"

"Umm…what do I do?" Cael asked in a meek voice.

"_You_," Yukio replied with hard steel in his voice. "Are going to stay here and if I so much as _smell_ you outside of this building, I will personally shoot you."

Cael swallowed and sank into the bed sheets, his wings and tail curling up around him. "Yes, Master Yukio."

Yukio gave another disgruntled noise and went to the closet to start dressing. Rin's clothes were also in the same closet. Just as he reached for his shirt, Yukio reached for his and their hands brushed. Immediately the two of them whipped their hands back. They glanced at each other briefly before turning away, blushing. Cael noticed their reaction but smartly kept his mouth shut.

The brothers fumbled with their clothes and every time they touched each other they blushed and jumped. Yukio was the first one dressed. He straightened his tie and loaded up his pistols.

"I'm going to the gun range first," he said. "Nii-san, make sure you're not late."

"Yeah, yeah…what are you my mother?"

"No. But I am your brother." Yukio gave a last glare at Cael before leaving the room.

"Master Rin, can I borrow some clothes? Master Yukio woke up me up and I'm still tired."

"Yeah, sure I don't mind." Rin wasn't really paying attention to Cael. His tail was swishing all over the place as he wandered around the room, gathering up his things. He was hobbling a bit and Cael had to stifle giggles. If _he_ had been the one doing it last night, Rin wouldn't be limping. The last thing Rin grabbed was his red sword case. He swung it over his shoulder and left the room, not even bothering to say goodbye to Cael.

Cael waited a few minutes before getting up off the bed. He…didn't like having to deal with Yukio. He was extremely hard to read, unlike his older brother Rin who was practically an open book. Cael pulled a cell phone out of his pant pocket and hit speed dial while he rummaged through the closet. The line picked up on the other end.

"_Well? Any news?"_

"Things are going as planned," Cael replied, picking up a uniform shirt. "You should have seen them this morning. It was so cute, them being all embarrassed and stuff."

"_Hmm... Well, I want you to tail Yukio for the time being."_

Cael's face blanched. "What? But I barely escaped being killed by him! And I'm almost certain if he catches me outside this dorm he _will _shoot me dead."

"_He's more susceptible to your powers, unlike Rin."_

"But-,"

"_No buts. Call me back if there're any changes."_

The other line went dead and Cael was left with dead air. He groaned loudly and ended the call.

"Uncle…just what are you planning?"

Cael went to put the phone back in his pocket when it started buzzing again. He flipped it open to see who was calling. His eyes widened at the name on the caller ID. He punched the 'ignore' button and the phone went silent. He quickly redialed his last input. The ringer only went a couple times before the other end picked up.

"We've got a problem. _He_ knows I'm here."

There was silence on the other end. Then the voice crackled, _"We'll proceed as planned. Leave him to me."_

"But-,"

"_I said leave him to me. If I lose this gamble…it'll be more than just a few souls on the line. I could lose all that I've worked for within the Order."_

"Understood. I'll do my best. Be careful, Uncle. You know how he can be."

"_Right. Same to you."_

Cael ended the call and let out a huge sigh. He was beginning to think better of getting involved in Mephisto's wagers. But this was too interesting an opportunity to pass up. Cael pulled out one of Rin's spare school uniforms. He needed to blend in and this was perfect. The only problem was going to be hiding his tail…his horns were easy enough and his wings he could shrink and hide under his shirt but his tail…maybe if someone did see him, they'd think he was cosplaying. Yeah…he'd be fine.

Cael grabbed the shirt and tie, jumped up on the desk and opened the window up. Yukio said he was going to the gun range and if his memory served him…it was clear on the other side of the Academy campus. Cael's wings spread out to their full ten foot expanse as he leapt out of the window and took off into the morning air. He just hoped Yukio would fall for his tricks twice, otherwise he'd be a dead demon.


	5. Ch5: Bang Bang, Demon!

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_ The echoing sounds of gunshots fired off the metal walls of the gun range, mingling with angry grunts from a sweaty and panting Yukio. His coat was off as well as his usual trim tie and his short sleeve shirt was half undone. He stood at one end of the wire cage, guns poised and smoking targets nearly torn in half from the bullet storm at the other end. Yukio had taken out his frustrations on the poor target, raging and screaming the entire time he was shooting. He'd set the machine to its most difficult setting just so he could think of nothing else but destroying the targets as they appeared.

Yukio had finally exhausted his cache of gun clips after a mere forty five minutes of constant fire. He lowered his weapons and put his weight up against the fencing, eyes staring up into the tiled ceiling. How could he have been so careless? How could he have let that demon get the better of him? It was hardly fair…and the timing of this couldn't have been worse.

Yukio's legs wobbled a bit and he slid down to the floor, eyes still locked on the ceiling. He sighed heavily, a sense of regret washing over him. To have done…_that…_to Rin was…beyond description. Even though Cael had been the one to push him that far, the desire to do it had originally come from Yukio. He could still remember the passion and lust the incubus had awakened in him…and it frightened him that he could feel such an intense desire for something. Rin had said it was alright…but Yukio wasn't convinced. He had hurt Rin.

There was a loud crash of falling crates and boxes behind Yukio and he was on his feet in a flash, looking to see what idiot was trying to sneak up on him. Tumbling out of the fallen boxes was the last person he wanted to see at that moment. Cael fell flat on his face, tail flopping lifelessly to the floor behind him.

"_YOU!"_ Yukio hissed.

Cael yelped and hopped to his feet, tripping over boxes as he made a hasty exit. Yukio wasn't far behind, shouting obscenities not normally heard out of the young exorcist.

"THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU!"

"GAHHHHH! M-MASTER YUKIO! PLLLEAAASSSEE!" Cael skidded around the corner and bolted down the hallway, his fluffy ended tail streaming straight out behind him. Yukio was catching up to him and quickly too. Cael turned another corner and found himself staring at a large window and a dead end. His head spun back and forth on his neck, looking for an escape route. He heard the skid of boots on the polished tile floor behind him.

"Dead end, demon boy. I don't need my bullets, I'll kill you with my bare hands."

"YEEEEE!" Cael burst into tears and finally spied his only exit; the window. It was jump or die, literally. The incubus spread out his wings to their full extend, ripping large holes in the back of the uniform shirt he was wearing. He jumped at the window, lobbing a burst of energy to shatter the glass. He was almost home free…when-

"_OH NO YOU DON'T!"_ Yukio dove at him and just as Cael was exiting out the third story window, Yukio managed to take hold of the end of his tail. Cael screeched in pain and nearly fell out of the sky. Yukio gripped harder on the tail as he too was lifted out of the window. Cael's wings flapped, trying in vain to keep the demon and his unwelcome passenger aloft.

"OW OW OW OW! Master Yukio, let ggoooooo!"

"Not on your life! Put me down!"

"Y-you have to let go first! Master Yuk-urk…ugh…not good…" Cael's face paled and he looked as if he were about to throw up. His wings stopped beating. Cael had passed out and now they were falling _VERY _fast. Yukio let go of the tail and tried to wake Cael up.

"Cael! Cael! CAEL!" Yukio's voice wasn't going through and Cael's eyes remained closed. The ground was approaching rather quickly and Yukio had to think of something fast. So he did the only thing he was sure would work. He kissed Cael.

In an instant, the incubus' eyes snapped open and Yukio found himself rising again, this time carried by Cael. Cael's wings beat powerfully and lifted the two of them up and up, over the rooftops and to a building with a small water tower. Cael circled and gently set Yukio down on the roof before he settled atop the water tower.

"Well, that was surprising of you. Never thought you'd kiss me," Cael said nonchalantly.

Yukio glared up at him. "You passed out. It was the only logical thing I could think of to wake you up before we went splat."

"Uh-huh…" Cael's voice was disbelieving but he didn't say anything further. He rocked on back and forth on his perch, tail swinging. "Hmmm…must be nice…to have a brother that loves you so much."

"What are you talking about?" Yukio snapped, cleaning his glasses with the bottom of his shirt.

"Master Rin, I mean. He loves you more than anything in this world. Why else would he let you do that to him?"

Yukio's face flushed. "T-that was your doing, you stupid demon. You're just like any other incubus. All you care about is the sex."

Cael leapt off the water tower and landed directly in front of Yukio. He grabbed his shirt and shoved him up against the roof's staircase hut.

"You listen to me, Master Yukio. I do not _force_ anyone, _ever._ I'm not that kind of incubus."

Yukio tried to pry at the fingers grasping his shirt. "Let go of me or I'll exorcise you right here and now."

An odd look lit up in Cael's eyes. He slowly let go of Yukio and stepped back a bit. "Alright. Try it if you're so sure you can. Or are you all talk?"

Yukio's eyes crinkled in a sneer, taking Cael's taunt. He wasn't an Aria, but he at least knew some Fatal Verses. Cubi were difficult to expel, but once weakened they could be finished off quite easily. He straightened his shirt and looked Cael squarely in the eyes.

"_Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee. Blessed art thou among women and blessed is he fruit of thy womb Jesus."_

Cael stood opposite him, arms crossed and his expression blank. He appeared to be unaffected by the prayer. Yukio continued the verse.

"_Holy Mary, mother of God, pray for us sinners now and at the hour of our death. Amen."_

Amazingly, nothing happened as Yukio uttered the last line of the prayer. Cael yawned mockingly. "Is that really your best? It's gonna take a lot more than a Hail Mary to exorcise me."

"I don't understand it. That should have worked."

"I'll tell you why it didn't work. You misclassified me."

"Excuse me?" Now Yukio was the one getting the confused look on his face. He was an expert in Demonology, there was no way he could have misclassified an incubus. Cael yawned again, this time for real. He shuffled his wings a bit and looked sideways at Yukio.

"When I dropped in on Master Rin that night, you said I was a Class Three type demon, Nobility Rank. Well, lesser Cubi may be Class Three, but not me. I'm a Class Five demon, Royal Rank."

"C-class Five…? But…that puts you on the same power level as…"

"As a Prince of Hell, yes." Cael jumped onto the roof of the staircase hut, hands on his hips and a defiant smirk on his face. "You can't exorcise me because I have a corporeal form here in Assaiah, as well as my Gehenna form."

Yukio was silent as Cael's words sank over him. Then he started to chuckle. "Can't be exorcised, huh? We'll see about that."

Yukio lobbed a holy water grenade up at Cael. The demon wasn't expecting it and the bomb exploded right in his face, shooting vaporized holy water everywhere. Cael coughed and moaned in pain as the blessed water rained down on him.

"H-hey! No fair!" Cael whined, choking again as he breathed in more vapor. He tried to blow the vapors away with his wings, but everything was burning around him. His skin felt like it was going to melt right off. When at last the haze cleared, Yukio was nowhere in sight. Cael, still coughing and eyes watering, looked around. In the confusion, he had escaped.

"God damn it all," he cursed. "That was a low trick…and he's gonna pay for it. I wonder how he'll like being on the receiving end like Rin was last night…"

Cael grinned wickedly to himself and winced. His face was tender from the holy water barrage. He needed a bath and fast or he'd be a puddle of liquid demon in no time. As for Yukio, it didn't matter anymore. Cael had all the information he needed to have this play right into his hands.


	6. Ch6: Denying Myself

Cael had taken the long way around to get back to the old boys' dorms, just to make sure he didn't run into Yukio again. He wasn't particularly worried, but the boy might have restocked his supply of blessed bullets and Cael didn't feel like picking silver out of his skin. Cael ducked in and out from building to building, taking care to not be seen. It was after all still the middle of the day and there were human students around. Their noisy thoughts were starting to give him a headache, even at this distance.

Cael circled the dorm's rooftop a couple times before landing, tucking his wings in as he gracefully made his touchdown. He couldn't sense the presence of anyone around, neither human or demon and that made him feel relief. The last thing he wanted to deal with right now was Master Rin or worse, a super pissed Master Yukio. He had a feeling he'd be paying for this one for a looonnnng while. Cael's skin was still itching from being sprayed with holy water and while it was no longer burning, he needed to get the stuff off.

He crossed the concrete to the roof's staircase hut, opened the door and made his way back down to the second floor. In the emptiness his footsteps echoed in the stairwell and down the hallway all the way to the bathroom. Cael made a beeline for the tub, setting the faucets to their full power. In minutes the tub was filled and Cael was sinking down into its steamy hot depths.

"Ahhhh….much better…," he sighed. His wings relaxed and spread out in the water, soaking up the soothing heat. He sank lower, closing his eyes as he pondered his current situation. Uncle Mephisto had said he'd take care of it, but Cael was doubtful. He knew better than anyone else that if _he_ was here, then his father had surely sent him topside to retrieve Cael and bring him home. Cael didn't want to go back home to Gehenna. He was having too much fun here in Assiah with Uncle Mephisto. It was sure a pain in the ass being the youngest…

Cael opened his eyes when his pointed ears picked up the sound of the bathroom door opening. His first thought was one of dread; then he got a better look at who had come into the room. Cael sat up in the tub, bringing water up with him.

"Master Rin, back so soon?" he asked from the water.

Rin jumped at Cael's voice. He hadn't expected to find someone already in here. Rin scratched the tip of his nose. "Y-yeah…they let out early."

"Hmm…did they now?"

"S-sure. They do that now and again." Rin quickly turned his back to the incubus while Cael narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Master Rin, it'll do you no good to lie to me."

"I-I'm not lying!" Rin said quickly.

"Yes you are. Master Rin, why are you really home early?"

Rin nervously shifted his feet and rocked from side to side, his tufted tail curling itself tighter. "I'm…skipping…"

"Why?"

"What's with the 20 Questions?" Rin snapped, spinning about on his heels to face Cael. His face was flushed with embarrassment.

"Answer me or I'll pry into your head and find out myself." Cael's tone was soft, but none the less powerful. Rin's face turned a little pinker.

"It's because…because I couldn't get Yukio out of my head, alright? I kept…thinking about last night…and every time I remembered…the…well…you know…" Rin couldn't finish his sentence as his face now turned red.

"Pfftt…hehehe…ahahahaha!" Cael snickered and guffawed at Rin's awkwardness, delight illuminating his red eyes. He was just so adorable! Rin's tail slapped the floor in annoyment.

"H-hey, it's not funny! Cael, were you really the one behind last night, like Yukio said?"

Cael stopped laughing long enough to shake his head. "Hehe…I can assure you, Master Rin that last night's…meanderings…were not my doing."

Rin huffed and plopped himself down on the tiled floor, cheeks puffing out in a pout. "Feh, I know you had something to do with it. That's just not fair…" Rin muttered something else under his breath. Cael leaned forward in the tub, ears perked.

"I'm sorry, Master Rin, what was that? I didn't quite catch it."

Rin still pouted as he stared at the floor. "I said Yukio's the younger one, so how come he got to be top?"

Cael blinked at Rin and almost started laughing again. His little master's childish jealously was really too cute. "That's what you're upset about?" he asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"Of course I'm upset about it! Well…not just that but still! It's not fair, I'm the older one! So why…why do I get stuck as the small and helpless bottom?"

"Master Rin, you are anything but small and helpless," Cael said seriously.

Rin's cheeks puffed out and turned red again as he said in undertones; "…his was bigger than mine too."

Cael couldn't help it; he did laugh at that one. He laughed so hard it made Rin get up off the floor and try to push him down under the bathwater. Cael grabbed Rin by the wrists, not liking the idea of being drowned, but he pulled too hard and Rin fell into the tub headfirst. He made a big splash and quickly came up, sputtering, coughing and soaking wet. He rubbed water off his face and glared at Cael.

"What the fucking hell was that for?" he spat.

Cael flinched at Rin's snap. "A-Ah, I'm sorry Master Rin! I didn't mean it!"

"Yeah well…it's fine, don't worry about it." Rin shook his head, spraying water everywhere. He stood up and got out of the tub, dripping long trails of water behind him. He was muttering to himself again as he took off his wet shirt and started to wring it out.

Rin's back was to Cael when the incubus suddenly remembered his payback plan for Yukio. He looked Rin up and down then slowly got out of the water.

"Master Rin…" Cael asked softly. Rin jumped again, because Cael's voice was right behind him. The incubus snaked his hands under Rin's arms, gently touching his bare chest. Rin let out an involuntary squeak as he felt Cael touch him. Cael leaned forward and whispered quietly in his ear.

"Shall I grant your desire then, Master?"

xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx

The moon was rising when Yukio finally returned to the dorm, dirty and exhausted. He'd been running himself ragged just so he wouldn't have to think about Cael or Rin. From one end of the Academy to the other he'd worked, not even bothering to use his Keys. He trudged up the stairs, unbuttoning his coat, sighing heavily. All he wanted was to do was sleep.

Yukio tugged his tie off as he opened the door to his shared bedroom. The room was dark, with the light of the full moon pouring in and casting a bluish glow about it. The room was also empty, or so Yukio thought. The door swung shut behind him, causing Yukio to pause in removing his coat.

"I've been waiting for you, Yuki-chan."

"…Rin? Is that you?" Yukio turned around to face is brother and was nearly knocked to the floor by a glomp tackle. Rin had grabbed Yukio around the neck, pulling himself closer to his younger sibling's face. His face was pouting.

"You're mean, little brother, making me wait so long," Rin whined.

Yukio tried to push Rin off. "G-get off me, Rin. I'm tired and not in the mood to play your games."

Rin frowned and tugged Yukio down to his level. "Did I say you had a choice in the matter?"

"Excuse me?"

His older brother's face was shadowed, with nothing but pale moonlight to illuminate it. Yukio thought he saw a glint in Rin's eye and smile curl his lips. "You heard me."

"Wha-mmghph!" Yukio's statement was cut off short by his brother locking his mouth on his. Rin pretty much threw his entire weight onto Yukio, making him stagger back into one of the desks. He was shoved rather uncomfortably into the corner of the desk, but that didn't stop Rin in his kissing. Yukio was drowning under the onslaught of Rin's lips and tongue. He couldn't breathe and was beginning to feel light headed when Rin stopped, pulling away with spit still on his lips.

Yukio coughed, trying to regain his breath. "W-what the hell's gotten into you?"

Rin licked his lips slowly, taking back all the saliva he'd lost. "You had your fun last night, and now it's my turn."

Yukio's heart skipped a beat at Rin's words. Everything he'd been trying to block out the desire, the lust, the fantasies, each and every one came flooding back in. Yukio's head swirled at the rush of emotions, his heart feeling like it was in his throat. He got a better grip on the desk's edge and shifted nervously.

"R-Rin, you don't know what you're saying," Yukio tried to reason. "W-what I-what we did last night wasn't-,"

"Wasn't what?" Rin snapped. "You think that just because you got off on me doesn't mean I'm left high and dry? After we did it, I came to realize something. Yukio…"

Rin leaned in closer, his face inches from Yukio's wide blue green eyes. "I couldn't get you out of my head, little brother. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't forget your touch, your heat, your passion. That's when I realized…I can't let anyone else have you." He reached up and removed his brother's glasses, tossing them onto the desk behind him.

Yukio swallowed, Rin's words sinking in. "Rin…y-you're not in your right mind. It's that demon, that incubus, Cael! He's done something to you, like he did to-,"

Rin cut off Yukio's sentence with another kiss, as if to say that he was in his right mind and he knew what he was doing. Yukio felt like he was going to explode from the pent up tension he's been burying all day. Rin's tongue had managed to push its way past Yukio's clenched teeth and was working to force the younger brother's mouth open more. Yukio was being pushed further into the desk as Rin put his weight down on him, heels of his hands and fingers gripping the edge. Rin's hands were on the desk too, straddling either side of Yukio.

Rin's blue eyes were dancing in the moonlight as he continued to kiss his brother. Yukio was powerless to stop it. His body wasn't listening to a word his brain was sending out. Yukio squeaked behind the kisses as he felt Rin's hand on crotch. Rin came away to let Yukio gasp for air. He smirked rather arrogantly.

"How cute…you're already like this from just me kissing you. You must really want me."

Rin's hand slid across the tautly pulled fabric of Yukio's pants, right there between his legs. He wasn't being nice about it either. Rin's fingers pressed ever so slightly on a particularly sensitive spot and Yukio nearly jumped out of his skin. Rin grinned wickedly and pressed a little harder.

"Does that feel good, hmm?"

Yukio inhaled sharply as he tried to push away Rin's wild assault. His eyes were tearing up from holding back his voice "R-rin…don't do this…," he choked out. "Y-you're stronger…than me…ahhh!"

The younger let out a long groaning sigh as Rin pulled down his collar to suck his neck and collarbone. His other hand was still on his crotch. Rin ran his tongue there across Yukio's clavical, eliciting more sighs from him. Yukio's wrists gave out and his hands slipped off the desk. He lost his balance and the two of them fell to the floor. Yukio ended up banging his head on the edge of the desk before he hit the floor.

"Augh! Rrgh…oww…"

"Yukio…" Rin was positioned over Yukio in a rather compromising pose, his arms locked on either side of his brother's head. His eyes were half open and he was gazing down at Yukio rather broodingly.

Yukio could feel his face heating up with a blush as Rin started to undo the rest of Yukio's shirt. He felt stuck to the floor as if a corpse, stiff and unable to move. Of course, his body wasn't the only thing that was stiff…

"H-hey, whoa! R-rin, what are you-!"

"It's okay…I'm helping." Rin's statement was patronizing, mocking Yukio's helplessness to his brother's advancements. "You look delicious."

"Ah-! Hngh…mmnm…!" Yukio bit back on his lower lip, reluctant to let out the pent up desire. What Rin did next made Yukio belt out his voice. He had been expecting it, _wanting_ it, but that hadn't been enough to prepare him for it. He had very little time to marvel at how fast his brother could declothe him as other shenanigans were a bit more preoccupying. Rin's hands were warm against the clammy skin of Yukio's trembling thighs as the elder lifted them up.

Yukio swore his voice carried through the entire empty dorm and out into the night. It was embarrassing all these noises he was making. But hadn't he enticed the same out of his older brother previous night? Yukio squirmed, not only at the guilt ridden thought of last night but also of the strange feeling assailing his ass. Rin was slowly working his tongue around and in it, lubing it up. The heat coming off Yukio's body was intolerable; he felt like he'd burst into flame like Rin did.

"Hnnngh…R-R-Rin…!" Yukio's voice quavered as he tried to squeeze the protest out. Rin was quick to shush him, sitting up with drool running down his face.

"You brought this upon yourself, little brother. And besides, you seem to like this sort of thing." Rin grinned wickedly, eyeing Yukio's futile attempts to play it off. "Come on, say it."

Yukio was near tears and his poor neglected regions were quivering, craving to be sated. "R-Rin…p-please…don't make me…"

Rin leaned over his brother, the same wicked look in his eye. "Say it or I'll leave you like this, which won't be much fun at all for either of us."

Yukio bit his lip again. "Nii-san…please…take me from this!"

"Feh, close enough." Rin sat back on his feet and unbuttoned his shirt. The marks Yukio had made on him last night were still fresh and very visible. Yukio blushed at the memory. "Get on the bed. I don't want to do this on the cold floor."

Yukio hesitated at the demand. "B-but that's where we-,"

"I don't give a fucking damn, get on the bed!" Rin snapped.

"I'm not going if you're going to use that tone on me," Yukio snapped right back, feeling his wishy-washiness dissipate. "I don't need you to finish this for me."

Yukio sat up and reached for his uniform shirt, but Rin grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the beds. Yukio jerked his arm away, now getting angry.

"Rin, don't you dare try to force me!" Yukio said angrily.

Rin scoffed and said cooly, "Didn't you force me last night though?"

Yukio flinched at the statement. Rin looked at his brother with hard eyes, the fire in them burning passionately. Yukio could see his own frightened eyes reflected in his brother's own. He was afraid, but afraid of what? Afraid of Rin? No. Afraid of these unnatural feelings holed up inside him? Yes, very much so. He didn't want to admit it. All he wanted was for things to keep going on as they had before.

"We can't go back to what we used to be. Yukio…" Rin reached out and gently stroked his little brother's hair. His adorable little brother, who always tried so hard to do everything by himself. "You said it yourself; we're two halves of a whole. Without one, there is no other. I'm not whole without you, Yukio. I need you."

Yukio looked at the imploring in his brother's eyes and sighed. He fell forward, his head landing softly on Rin's thigh. He was shaking uncontrollably, the final realization forthcoming all his emotions. And they spilled out in small heaving sobs, right there into Rin's skin. Rin gently petted Yukio's hair, letting him cry.

"It's been a while since you cried like this on me," Rin said with a little smile.

"I-I-*hic* just want it to s-s-stop. You must hate me, for doing that to you. You c-can't imagine what *hic* it's l-like living with these feelings!"

"Actually, I do." Yukio hiccupped again and swallowed hard, lifting his head to look up at Rin. "I know what it's like because I've been feeling the same. Pent up and frustrated, knowing I can't have what I desperately want. But Cael changed that sentiment in me. He showed me that it's ok to be afraid of your emotions, but you should never try to bury them. It only makes it harder to accept them later."

Yukio giggled a bit, feeling drained from his outburst of tears. "Hehehe…w-when did you become the philosopher?"

Rin shrugged. "I dunno, it just sorta…came to me, ya know?"

"Rin?" Yukio said quietly, sitting up so he was eye level. His whole face was red as a tomato. "D-do you think…we…could…umm…finish…?"

Rin grinned widely and laced his fingers up in Yukio's, leaning forward. "Heh, I thought you'd never ask."

** Bwahahaha, did I troll you, building up to something then totally cutting off? Well, no matter, I finally updated! There's better smut in later chapters…I hope. I'm not sure anymore where I was going with this, but I'll do my best to make a nice ending up ^_^. BTW, Cael's older brother Azriel shows up in the next chapter!**


	7. Ch7: Brother Brother

_BZZZZTTTT BZZZZZTTT BZZZZTTTTT_. The sound of a vibrating phone echoed though the hollow airspace like some tainted foreign weapon. When it was suddenly cut off, the reverbs continued to bounce around until they faded away.

"_A lamb has been lost," _came a distorted voice on the other end. "_The shepherd must retrieve it."_

"Understood," was the simple curt reply. The phone's bright LED lighted screen vanished back into the semi dark gloom. The owner of the phone put it away and looked up into the darkness above him. He sniffed; heavy blood scent was present all around him. He licked off a blood soaked hand, savoring its tangy coppery flavor. He gave the sky one last look before spreading his wings and taking off into the gloom.

"_O brother, where art thou?"_

xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx

"Mooooahhhhh, Unnncccclllleeee, this is so unnnnnfffaaaaaair!" Cael whined from his chair, chin resting on the edge of Mephisto's desk. He was rolling his head back and forth in irritation. His stomach gave a huge gurgle of hunger. "I haven't had a thing to eat in nearly a week…I'm soooo hunnnngggrryyyy…"

"Don't whine to me about it," Mephisto replied, feeling his patience wearing thin. "Go steal another kiss from your cousins if you're so hungry."

"You know I can't do that!" Cael snapped back. "If I even so much as tried that with Master Yukio I'd get a silver bullet in my skull."

"There's always Rin," his uncle said nonchalantly.

Cael rolled his eyes. "Master Rin is too nice for his own good. He'd give me the energy if I needed it, but I don't want to risk it. Besides, there's that psychotic overprotective brother of his I have to watch out for. Do you know how _hard_ it is to avoid Master Yukio? It's like he's got eyes in the back of his fucking skull!"

"Now now, it can't be that bad. How are things going by the way? It seems you're managing to blend in."

Cael looked down at his clothes, a school uniform borrowed from Rin. The tie was off kilter, but then Cael had never worn one before. His fluffy ended tail poked out from under his shirt, swinging calmly behind him despite his agitation. "Well…there was a bit of a road bump the other night. I almost got Rin to do it, but then he gave up halfway and just used his stupid fingers. Man, what a let down…I was hoping to at least get a second hand meal…"

Mephisto stood up from his chair and pulled a notebook from his coat's pocket. "That's no problem, though a bit frustrating. It's still working in cooperation with my wager's provisions."

"You still haven't told me exactly what this gamble of yours is, Uncle," Cael said, pulling his legs up underneath him on the chair. "Why's it so important for those two to-,"

"Because," Mephisto cut in, whipping around to make his white cape swirl. "A completely dimwitted and brainless brother of mine bet that our newest half blood relatives were nothing more that swine compared to us full blooded demons. So I'm out to prove him wrong. Oh, so _very_ wrong."

"Uh huh…buuuttttt, what does that have to do with them screwing each other?"

Mephisto sighed and sat back down in his chair. "Because, little nephew of mine, they're most powerful when they're together as one. This is the quickest way to accomplish my end of the gamble and win this."

"Okkkaaayyy, whatever. As long as I get fed, I'll go along with it. But if things get out of hand, I'm leaving with both Masters. They don't deserve to be your pawns in this wager."

"Then why are you helping me now?" Mephisto said with a grin.

Cael shrugged. "Because it's fun and I like the young Masters. Ugh, it's soooo borrriiinnnggg in Gehenna, Uncle! I'm sick and tired of the same thing day in and day out. So that's why I decided to take your offer."

"I see. Not very honorable of you, Cael."

"Hey, I'm a demon! What do you want outta me?" Cael smiled.

Suddenly a rumbling and a tremendous force of power swept though the room, rattling everything in it. Cael was knocked out of his chair and forced to the ground, unable to move. Mephisto managed to stay in his chair, but he too was immobile. The power was magical, there was no doubt of that. Whatever it was, it was _strong_. Cael couldn't breathe, the strength of it heavier than his body could bear. He felt like he was going to break when it all let up, shattering like a pane of brittle glass that's had a rock thrown at it.

Cael shakily got to his feet, using the desk to pull himself up on. "U-Uncle…w-was that…?"

"Ugh…god damn it all…" Mephisto looked sick and he was doing good to sit up. "I…didn't count on him being able to actually break my barriers…"

"Uncle, you don't mean…?" Cael was getting panicky. There were only a few demons in his family he knew of that could physically break his uncle's magical barriers.

"It means…that he intends…to make sure I don't win the wager," Mephisto replied. "That bumbling idiot…he knows good and well that those barriers are directly attached to my life force!"

"Uncle…s-surely he wouldn't come up himself?"

"No, he's too comfortable in Gehenna for that. He's probably sent some… Cael? What's the matter?"

Cael had collapsed to the floor again, writhing and moaning piteously in pain. His tail furiously beat the carpet as he rolled about.

"Gaaarrrghhhh! AHHHAAA…! Rrrghhh…t-that's…it's…!" Cael screamed again and this time is wings burst out from his back, ripping his shirt and knocking over furniture. He staggered to his feet, breathing hard and shaking in pain from head to toe. "I-I've got to…t-they're in d-danger…"

"What? Danger? Who- Cael wait, don't, what are you-!" Mephisto had to duck under his desk as Cael charged at him, used the desk as a launch pad and broke his way through the window behind him. It shattered easily, sending a rain of broken glass down pouring on the inside of the office. Mephisto crawled out from under his desk, brushing glass shards off his clothes. He looked with disdain at his broken portrait window.

"What in Gehenna's name has gotten into that boy?"

xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx

The skies were clouding up in preparation for rain and soon it was thundering ominously across True Cross Academy campus. In the darkening sky a lone figure flew, beating his wings effortless against the increasing wind strength. He sniffed unpleasantly; his feathers and skin were slightly singed from forcing his way through those damn barriers. It would have been nice to have been warned about those. The figure made a mental note to complain when he got back.

The figure sniffed again, this time smelling past his singedness and picked up a familiar yet unfamiliar scent. He stopped and hovered a while, trying to pick out where it was emanating from. It was quite enticing and he could feel his interest perking up. The wind was coming from a building near the edge of the campus, bringing the lovely scent with it. The figure turned and flew towards it; looking for his brother could wait. After all, said brother should have gotten a rather unpleasant notification of his arrival. The figure smiled at the thought.

The wind carried scent brought the flying figure to an abandoned looking building. There was an open window on the second floor, the curtains billowing outside the frame. The figure landed lightly on the sill and peered around the room. It was a dorm room and the scent was strongest here, almost overpoweringly so. It was spicy, much like his father's and uncles', but had that delectable sweetness to it that humans gave off. The figure stepped down from the window, sniffing. The room was empty, but he was sure it was coming from here.

The figure heard footsteps outside in the hall. He quickly leapt up onto the ceiling, readying himself for anything. The door swung open and in walked Rin looking dead tired and completely unaware of his visitor. He yawned loudly as he closed the door behind him. Kuro jumped down from his shoulder, shaking himself.

"Ugh, man this sucks. I totally forgot about that two mile run for P.E. this morning…"

_Well, that's what you get for staying up so late reading manga, _Kuro said chidingly.

Rin frowned at the cait sith. "Shut up. You sound like Yukio."

Kuro didn't respond and started to clean his paws. Rin yawned again and dropped his book bag on the desk, taking a seat there. He started to pull things out, unaware of the mysterious figure behind him. The scent was coming from this boy…this boy who smelled like a demon, but looked like a human…he smelled delicious, just his type.

Kuro suddenly hissed angrily, as the figure uncloaked his presence. The hair on the back of Rin's neck and the fur on his tail all bristled. There was something else in the room with him…Rin whipped around to come face to face with the figure. He had blood red hair harsh narrow eyes of the same shade. Rin gasped slightly at the figure's striking resemblance to Cael.

"…Cael? Is that you?" Rin asked hesitantly.

The figure snickered and smiled crookedly, revealing sharp teeth. "So you know my little brother." The intruder leaned up on the back of Rin's chair into his face, his red eyes glowing in the gloom. "Then you must be the one Uncle Lucifer sent me to play with."

_Master Rin!_ Kuro started to warn, but quickly found his voice strangled out of him. The nekomata hissed again and tried to lash out at the intruder, but he swatted the cat away. The figure was very close to Rin, so much so that it seemed he was going to kiss him.

"You smell so good," the figure commented. "And you're my type."

"Excuse me?" Rin said angrily, fighting back the urge to let his flames out. The figure's eyes danced with excitement and he smiled.

"Yes, you're definitely my type. I may just have to eat you right here…"

The figure reached out and lightly touched Rin's chin. Rin's whole body snapped like it has been electrocuted and he found himself unable to move. The stranger who looked like Cael licked his lips and came in for a kiss when…

"_**AAAZZZZRRRIIIIEEEELLLLL!**_" The door of the dorm room was blasted off its hinges. There in the door frame was Cael, looking angrier than Rin had ever seen him. His face was flushed and he was breathing hard like he had run here from a good distance. "Azriel, don't you _dare_ touch Master Rin," he hissed venomously.

Azriel blinked calmly at Cael, looking at Rin then back at Cael. "But he smells so good…why can't you share with your Nii-san?"

Cael's face flushed even harder. "T-that is not what Master Rin is for! Azriel, you should learn your place! Don't you know who he is?"

"Yeah, I do and I don't care," Azriel replied. "He's my type."

Azriel snapped his fingers and Rin could move again. The older brother shuffled his feathers and walked over to Cael, reaching out to stroke his hair. "Besides this saves me from having to look for you."

Cael glared at his brother. "Hmph, as if your nasty present to me didn't already have me bee-lining for you. Get out."

Azriel cocked his head, as if he didn't understand Cael's words. "Is that any way to treat your Nii-san? And after I came all this way?"

"I know Father sent you to take me back to Gehenna," Cael snapped, slapping his brother's hand away. "Well you can tell him to shove it 'cause I'm not going anywhere. I _like _it here."

"Oh yes, this is fitting of you, isn't it Cael?" Azriel sneered, his temper rising. "Starving to death because your dear _masters_ won't feed you? Or is it playing stooge to our stupid uncle Mephisto? You know the penalty for associating with an exile like him."

"I said, GET OUT. Get out now or I will really get mad. Your mother may have been a fallen angel, but my mother is Lillian."

Azriel's face changed slightly from feigned disinterest to anger. He narrowed his eyes at Cael, his feathers standing on end like the hackles on a dog. "You throw that round like it means something," he scoffed. "But we both know that oh-so-great power of yours is worthless."

The two brothers continued to bicker back and forth. Rin's tail twitched irritably. After about another minute of pointless banter, Rin's patience finally snapped.

"ALL RIGHT, THAT'S _ENOUGH!" _Rin shouted, blue flames erupting around him. The two lesser demons flinched at the strong power suddenly materializing. It stopped their quarreling at least. Rin glowered at the two, his flames creating a blue glow in the room. "I don't know nor care what's going on, but I'm tired and I've had enough. Get out, get out, GET OUT!"

Rin said the last one with force and the two got shoved out of the room with the door slammed behind them. Cael rubbed his sore rump and stood up, frowning at Azriel.

"Now look what you did," he said. "As if Master Yukio wasn't enough to deal with, now Master Rin's mad at me too."

"Hey, don't blame me for this one. You're the one who insisted on picking a fight," Azriel replied, also standing.

"Oh would you just shut up already? Go back to Gehenna where you belong."

"Ha, love to, but I'm stuck here, just like you, _little_ brother."

"_**WHHHAAAATTTT?"**_

"I'm afraid he's right," said a familiar voice. Cael and Azriel turned to see Mephisto walking up to them in the hallway. Azriel glared at his uncle.

"You're the last person I want to see right now."

"Pity, since I was looking _so_ forward to seeing you," Mephisto said with sarcasam. "Thanks to you and your recklessness, I've got a whole week's worth of repairs to do on the barriers. Give it to me."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Azriel said, turning his head away.

"Oh please. I know dear brother Lampy gave you one of his stupid Chain Breakers. Hand it over or I'll take it from you and it won't be pleasant."

Azriel shuffled his weight a bit then reluctantly reached into his pocket and produced a clear crystal ball about the size of a tennis ball. Mephisto took it from him and smashed it in his hand, just like that. The crystal turned into powder as soon as it was broken and faded away. Mephisto bushed his hands off.

"There, that's taken care of. Now, to deal with you Azriel. I don't take too kindly to demons coming into my Academy uninvited, even if they are family. I should turn you over to the Vatican as I'm required to do, but I'm feeling generous. I'm going to have Cael keep an eye on you, in case you try anything funny."

"WHAT? But Uncle! Can't you just send him back to Gehenna? I don't want to babysit this douchebag!"

"I don't have the power to open the Gate. Only your Grandfather can do that, though…there might be another way." Mephisto smiled evilly. "Ask Yukio; he might know how to send your dear Nii-san back to where he came from."

Cael's mouth dropped open in disbelief at his uncle's words. "You know, I really hate you sometimes."

xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx

**Heheh…ok so nothing really happened in this chapter, but things are starting to look dicey! Mephisto's made a bet with Lucifer it seems…and with the addition of Azriel, Cael's job just got harder. Now there's even more competition for Rin's affections! What's gonna happen? 0w0 I'll just have see what they tell me will happen. Thanks for all the reviews! I love reading what you guys think of this! ^_^**


	8. Ch8: A Dangerous Gamble

"Azriel, knock it off. You're supposed to be blending in."

Cael sat up high in a tree on a fairly level limb looking down into a set of windows that seemed out of place. His tail swished behind him and a pair of matching red eyes watched it swing. Azriel was hanging upside down on the same limb with his feet appearing to be glued to the bark. Cael broke his window stare to glare down at his older brother.

"I mean it. Upright yourself this instant."

Azriel stuck his tongue out at Cael, gave his brother's tail a playful yank (of which Cael squawked at) and righted as quick as a flash. He settled himself on the branch close to Cael and looked down at the windows.

"What the hell are we watching anyway?" he asked, scooting closer.

"I told you already, we're watching the young masters. If you'd take half the time to _listen_ to what I say-,"

"Huh? Did you say something?" Azriel blinked and looked back at Cael.

Cael's eye twitched. "Go fuck off. I don't care if you get caught by the Exorcists anymore. It'd save me headache."

"Awww, buutttt little brother," Azriel mock whined. "Dear old Pops wouldn't be too happy about that, especially if he knew it was your fault I died."

"I…don't care. Father wouldn't notice if one of us was dead anyway…"

"Hmm hmm, what's that tone for? I didn't know you cared!" Azriel grinned and threw himself onto Cael, sprawling out. Cael tried to push him off but the bastard was_ heavy._ He glared down at him with the nastiest one he could muster just as his stomach gave a huge gurgle of hunger. His face turned pink at the sound. Azriel blinked a few times.

"…hey. Are you as turned on as I am?" he asked with a straight face.

"What?! No! Get off me!" Cael growled, trying unsuccessfully to push his brother off again.

"I bet you are. Your stomach says so too. And I bet-," Azriel moved in closer. "-that you can use a little…_influence _to make this even more interesting."

"Oh no, I know what you're getting at. You know I can't! And even if I could, I wouldn't! I don't want to force anyone!"

"Bleh, you're such a pussy. Then why don't I do it?" Azriel was starting to get that look in his eye, a look Cael knew all too well. "Besides…it'll be beneficial for the both of us."

"Oh no! You're not getting the better of me again! Azriel I'm warni-AHH!" Cael's voice was cut short by a pair of fingers ever so gently touching the base of his tail right where it met his skin. His face contorted, fighting back a moan of pleasure as the fingers squeezed lightly. It failed and Cael let out a heated sigh.

"…y-you're mean, Azriel," Cael whimpered.

"I know I am. But I wouldn't have to do this if you'd just use that power you like to boast about so much."

Cael bit his lip, back arching as Azriel continued to stroke his tail shaft. "AAHHHH! A-azriel y-you know I-I can't…I don't- AHH! Hnnngghhh…have enough energy for it…"

Azriel tsked disapprovingly. "Then let me give you the power. I ate before I came here, so I'll just give you some of my energy."

"N-no…I can't…," Cael's voice was quaking but his resolve stood firm. "I won't do it!"

"But you don't have any choice, now do you?" Azriel crooned into Cael's ear. "Because your body betrays you, darling little brother."

Cael moaned again, feeling his body responding to the energy he was receiving. He'd been starved for so long it felt so good to be fed again. He really hated Azriel at times like this; he'd always wait until he couldn't fight him to do this. For cubi, it didn't really matter if you were siblings and Azriel seemed to like Cael best. He cracked an eye open and looked at the window. He could see through his quickly hazing vision that Yukio was teaching his lesson to Rin's class. No…he couldn't do it…not in that setting…

"What's the matter, Cael?" Azriel had started to lick Cael's neck and the younger demon was paralyzed, fearful of moving. "You're changing your mind, I can tell. Go ahead, do it. I know you want to."

Azriel stooped to drag his tongue across Cael's collarbone and that just about broke Cael's resistance. He looked at the window again and at Yukio. He was the closest target, but it would be hard to influence him. If only Rin was closer to the window…Cael couldn't stand it any longer. With a great noisy cry, Cael let out his special ability and it was directed straight at Yukio. It hit right on the spot. Yukio swayed as if he was nauseous, trying to fend it off.

_Don't fight it, Master Yukio!_ Cael pleaded in his mind. _It will be worse if you do…_

"There now isn't that better? But don't think you'll get off that easy." Azriel grinned wickedly. "I intend to finish what I started here."

xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx

It was another typical school day at the cram school, at least as typical as it could be. Rin had managed to keep his lips zipped about Cael's brother showing up but Yukio knew something was up. He hadn't pestered Rin for more details but he was watchful for Rin to slip up and say something. Rin was being extra careful to make sure he didn't. He didn't want to have the death of another relative, no matter how distantly related, be his fault.

Yukio was up at the blackboard giving his lecture about demonology, specifically Cubi and their powers. Rin knew he had prepared this crap on purpose, just to get under his skin. And it was working to some degree; Rin was getting increasingly agitated as he sat listening to his brother talk. He couldn't shake this feeling that someone was watching them.

"…As you can see by the diagram that I've draw here, Cubi come in two variations besides the basic male and female. There are the placid variety which pose very little threat to humans other than eating the positive emotions created during intercourse. Then there is the malicious kind, which is the kind to watch out for. They are known to not only feed off all emotions, but eat their partner flesh and all after finishing sex."

Yukio turned back to the class and noticed some of the students looked rather uncomfortable. He smirked inwardly and adjusted his glasses. "Are there any questions?"

Shima yawned and piped up. "Yeah, I got one. How do you get rid of them?"

"The most basic way to exorcise a Cubi is to douse it with holy water then recite a Hail Mary. However this is sometimes ineffective. If that is the case, then more vigorous methods may be needed. As with any high ranking demon they….ungh…uhhh…"

Yukio's voice trailed off as he suddenly felt dizzy and nauseous to his stomach. He braced himself on the edges of the desk, trying to fend the feeling off and failing.

"Yuki-chan are you alright?" Shiemi asked quietly. There was concern in her voice.

Yukio coughed, his breath raspy. "It's….nothing…uhhhggghhh…c-class is dismissed…for…for today…"

The students looked at each other around the room but didn't complain. Yukio's was the last one for the day so they started packing up their things and filed out. Shiemi didn't want to leave since she was still concerned for Yukio's well being, but Rin promised her he'd take care of his brother. She left the room reluctantly, making Rin swear to take good care of Yukio. Rin nodded, agreeing half heartedly. Shiemi was the last to leave and she shut the door behind her.

Rin approached the front and gave Yukio a half cocked stare. "Yukio…are you feeling sick or something?"

Yukio's head was down and his knuckles were starting to turn white he was gripping the desk edges so tight. He was breathing haphazardly, the wheezes coming in short bursts. "N-not sick…exactly…" he replied with a strained voice.

"So what is it then?" Rin came closer so he was nearly shoulder to shoulder with Yukio. "Yukio…your face is all red…what's the matter?"

"R-Rin…I-I…" Yukio choked on the words and collapsed into the desk chair. He curled up and rolled to his side, moaning. Sweat was beginning to bead on his temples. "It…hurts…"

"Yukio, what hurts? Tell me!" Rin lightly touched his hands to Yukio's head and he just about lost it.

"AAAAGGGHHH! God, Christ, nooooo!" Yukio rolled back onto his back, hands flying to the chair's armrests as he panted, heat radiating from him. He was close to tears as he gasped for air in the chair. Rin had never seen his brother like this. It was almost as if he…wait a minute…

Rin looked down and his eyebrows rose in surprise. "So…that's it then…oh man, what a lousy time to get a hard on…"

"Damn it, m-m-make it-AAAHHHH!" Yukio couldn't even get full words out of his mouth at this point. Rin could see he was restraining himself from touching. He couldn't take it anymore. Rin knelt down and looked up at his brother. Yukio's eyes were shut tight as he tried to will it away. Rin reached up and gently touched the bulge in his brother's pants. Yukio jumped half a mile in the chair and released one of the most lewd noises he'd ever made. Rin rubbed it a bit and Yukio made more noises as he did so.

Yukio's legs were spread so far apart they presented hardly any obstacle. Rin undid Yukio's belt and then the zipper of the now too tight pants. He could see more of the erection and with the pants no longer hindering it…there was only one thing left to do.

"R-Rin…please…d-don't d-do it…" Yukio panted. "I-it's just w-what he wants…"

"But I can't stand to see you like this," Rin replied quietly. Both his voice and face were serious.

Yukio's lip quivered; he was really putting up a fight. "T-then…go lock…the door…"

Rin did as his brother bid. When he returned, Yukio had somehow shimmied out of his coat and pulled off his tie. His pants had been kicked off and lay crumpled under the desk. He was already drenched in sweat. Seeing his brother reduced to this rather seductive and compromising position Rin couldn't help but feel a little turned on. He knelt back down again, placing his hands on Yukio's thighs.

"You've soaked your underwear already. What _has_ gotten into you?" Rin casually slipped a few fingers under the elastic band and tugged it downward. Yukio bit his lip and moaned in response. Having experienced this twice, Rin had a fairly decent idea of what to do. But hands weren't enough for this job; something a bit more _delicate_ would be needed.

Yukio jolted again when he felt a hot wetness on him, back arching half out of the chair. The warm softness of his brother's tongue on his most sensitive and privateness felt so good he thought for sure his soul had been liberated from his flesh. Rin had used his hands only the last time, but this felt far far more intimate. It was like Rin was trying to make Yukio feel that they were one in the same.

Rin wasn't going fast enough for Yukio's liking. The painful heat wasn't going down even as Rin lapped away at it. Yukio was quite near stripping his shirt off too at this point.

"R-Rin! M-more!"

Rin mumbled an acknowledgement and started to slide not only his tongue up and down but his lips as well. He kept at it, progressively sucking harder as he went along. Yukio's back was still arched and he was twisting his shoulders, trying to not let his wild desires take over. Lest to say it wasn't working very well. The heat wasn't receding but neither was it getting stronger. This all felt really good, but Yukio didn't feel himself getting anywhere near a climax.

"R-Rin…s-stop….please…t-this isn't working…." Yukio had regained a bit of his normal speech. Rin looked up and let go, licking back up dribbling saliva.

"Huh? What's the matter? You don't like this?"

Yukio shook his head. "N-no…it's not that, it feels amazing…but…it's not working…I need something more…"

"More? Like…oh…" Rin's face lit up with realization. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and stood up. "Yukio…if I…I mean, if we…do that…then…"

"I know. I know." Yukio swallowed and took a big gulp of air. "But-but I…!"

"Yukio…" Rin took off his blazer, tossing it aside as he leaned in towards Yukio. He stopped just short of his lips. "I've wanted to hear you say that for a while now. It makes me happy."

The pair exchanged heated kisses, tongue and all. Rin's leg was rubbing up against Yukio's hardness, which only helped to make him more turned on. His hands had left the armrests to hold onto Rin's shoulders and neck as they kissed. One of Rin's arms held him up as the other worked loose his tie and then his shirt buttons. He pulled away from Yukio, trepidation dancing in his eyes.

"If we do this…there's no going back. It means…we'll have admitted our deepest desires to each other."

"I know," Yukio replied. "It still feels wrong…what if someone…?"

"No one's going to find out," Rin said with another kiss.

"Mmmmggghhh…Rin…let's do it. Properly this time, please?"

Rin nodded slowly. He was having some serious second thoughts about doing this, but Yukio looked as if he were about to die. Rin had a sneaking suspicion that this was the result of some misued demon powers. But he didn't really care too much anymore. He was finally going to admit…they were finally going to admit everything that had been building up. Everything since the time their father died.

Rin had come to realize that the thing most precious to him in Assiah was his brother. Nothing else came close. And when he realized that his feelings for Yukio ran deeper than he thought, it was frightening. To desire someone so intensely even though they were your same flesh and blood was a sin.

"Alright…but you're going to have to get up," Rin said.

"Huh? Why?" Yukio looked puzzled at Rin's statement.

"You have to get up because that chair isn't big enough for the both of us to be romping around on it," Rin replied, getting antsy as the tension rose around them. He had started to undo the belt on his trousers. "So get up. I don't want to hurt you."

Yukio remained puzzled looking. "But…where do I go? This place is hardly comfortable for this sort of thing, you know…"

"Yeah well I wasn't the fucker who decided to get a god damn erection in the middle of class," Rin retorted, tugging his belt out of the pant loops. "Just lean up against the desk."

Yukio's face flushed about five different shades of red but he got up from the chair and leaned on the desk with his back to the rest of the room. He still looked hard as a rock but now he was trying to hide it, embarrassment all over his moley face. Rin rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Oh for the love of Christ. Yukio you dork, don't you think it's a little late to be hiding that?"

"Easy for you to say! You're not the one who-whoa hey, what are you-!"

Rin suddenly pounced on Yukio, making a candid play for the sensitive spots on his neck. The younger brother jumped in his skin, already feeling like a thousand needles were pricking him. The heat of Rin's lips on his electrified skin sent goosebumps all up and down Yukio's body.

"Hhhnnnnghhh….ahhhh…."

The top of Rin's knee was rubbing rather smoothly between Yukio's legs and the younger couldn't keep his voice contained. He'd never felt anything like this before…_never. _It was as if his most primal desire had been awakened and unleashed. Rin continued to rain kisses on his brother's skin but was neglecting the thing that seemed to matter most to Yukio. He made a few suggestive noises for Rin to get a move on, but the older paid no heed. He was doing things his own way, just as he always had. That was Rin for you; one never to take orders from authority.

"R-Rin…s-some…someone will hear…," Yukio whispered for that was all he could muster between gasps of air.

"No one will hear," Rin replied confidently. "I locked the door with a special key. No one can get in or out unless they have this key."

"B-but where did you…?"

"Not important. However, I'm getting antsy here. How 'bout we move things along, shall we?" Rin smirked at his brother, a wicked look that Yukio rarely saw there. Yukio was beginning to feel light headed; the effects of this ordeal were draining him fast.

"Hurry…Rin…before I pass out…"

"Not to worry, not to worry. I'll make sure we both get a good feel from this." Rin started to feel more of Yukio up but stopped after a minute or two. He had a look of disdain on his face.

"Turn over," he said sharply.

Yukio just looked at him quizzically. "What?"

"I said turn over. Like, around so- oh nevermind, I'll do it." Rin grabbed his brother's hips and forcibly rolled him over so his rump was facing outward. Yukio's face reddened at his unguarded position.

"R-Rin I don't like this…"

Rin rolled his eyes and huffed. "Do you want it or not? I can't get at you if you had stayed like that. This is easier."

"Y-yes b-but…I feel so…_exposed_."

Rin didn't respond to that. Instead he stuck two dampened fingers at the entrance of where his own heat would soon be. Yukio jumped at the touch and nearly vaulted himself over the desk, but Rin's grip kept him rooted to his place. He jumped again as he felt Rin's digits entering him, moving around to get him loosened up. Yukio was making the most pitiful moans and squeaks, begging for more simulation. Rin was all too happy to comply and once he felt his brother was sufficient enough, he pulled his fingers out and repositioned himself.

"Are you ready?" he asked huskily, feeling the blood rushing inside him in anticipation.

"Yes!" Yukio gasped. "Oh god, Rin do it! Make it all stop!"

xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx

"Now look at you…you've made a mess all over yourself." Azriel's tone was patronizing as he held his younger brother up under the arms. Cael was panting heavily, his white school shirt dropped somewhere on the ground below them and his pants open and dirtied.

"You're mean, Azriel," Cael squeaked. "You know how hard it is for me to do that kind of magic…"

"Hmm, yes but look at the result~," his brother crooned. "That oh-so-special talent of yours worked in out in our uncle's favor. Look at them in there."

Cael strained to lift himself to look through the windows of the classroom. Their narrowness didn't offer much of a view but he could see them alright. Cael felt bad for putting Yukio through that but when Azriel started his shenanigans on him well…he'd do anything to make him stop. Even if that meant using a dangerous power that could potentially mean death for its victim.

"Azriel…why did you really come to Assiah?" Cael asked, his voice hoarse.

Azriel smiled, which didn't settle Cael's queasy stomach. "I came to see you, little brother. Because I missed you terribly."

"You've always been an awful liar."

"True, but I'm telling the truth, even if it is partial."

"Then what's the other part you're not telling me?"

"Uhn-uh, I'm not telling. I promised him I wouldn't. Besides, I'm taking a shine to those two little cousins of ours. They're most interesting."

"Oh no, Azriel don't you even think about it!" Cael said forcibly. "I promised Uncle I wouldn't let anything happen to them!"

"Who said anything about hurting them? I was just stating that I find them interesting." Azriel gave his brother another simpering smile. Cael just sighed exasperately. Despite having gone through that ordeal, he was exhausted and in no mood to play head games with his brother.

"Fine, be that way. But I will make you pay if you do anything shady."

"Of course you will, little brother," Azriel replied, the fake smile still on his lips. "Of course you will."


	9. Ch9: Strange Illness

It was only a couple days after the…incident that had left Yukio humiliated and begging to be screwed like a dog in heat. Rin seemed to be ok with the whole thing, which only made Yukio angry. He silently fumed that his brother was perfectly fine with the way things had turned out that day, but he hadn't brought it up since.

Yukio would have been fine with it as well but now he could hardly look at Rin without it having some sort of noticeable effect on him. And that in turn made him upset, not only because it was embarrassing but it was kind of impossible to try avoiding him. What on earth had come over him that afternoon that would make him still feel like this?

Notably, Yukio also hadn't seen hide nor hair of Cael for at least week now, which worried him. He knew that not seeing him was worse than living with him, because he couldn't know what the incubus was up to. Maybe he'd gone back to Gehenna or maybe Mephisto'd taken care of him. Yukio knew the worry showed on his normally blank face, because he would catch Rin staring at him funny, which of course direct eye contact would cause previous said problem in Yukio and he'd have to hastily look away to recover his composure. He didn't like this new side of him. It made him feel like a dirty sleaze bag.

Yukio knew that sooner or later he'd have to deal with this problem…if only he knew what was causing it in the first place. He'd retired early back to the dorms and was curled up under his covers. He didn't feel well and he lay there trying to will the nausea away. The door of the room opened and Yukio tensed up. No no no no no….not now of all times!

"Yukio, there you are," Yukio heard his brother say from under his quilt. "What's the matter? You've been acting weird ever since…well even since we…"

Rin's voice trailed off, embarrassed to finish it. Yukio finished it for him.

"What, since I begged to be fucked like a god damn animal?"

Rin jumped at the harsh tone in Yukio's voice. "Yikes, no need to be snarky about it. I'm just worried that's all. You aren't yourself."

Yukio tugged the quilt tighter around himself, blushing furiously. Just the _sound_ of his brother's voice was having this kind of effect on him!

"….I'm…just not feeling well…that's all," Yukio muttered sheepishly.

Yukio felt the weight of Rin sitting down on his bed and his heart rate spiked. He was sure his brother could hear it pounding in his chest. This was not good…

"You're sick? Well did you go to the infirmary?" Rin's head was leaning over Yukio, just inches from where his head laid on the pillow. Yukio cringed deeper into his sheets, hoping Rin wouldn't notice his discomfort.

"N-no! I mean, no I hadn't…" Yukio's voice squeaked and his face turned even redder.

"But if you're sick, shouldn't you at least see them? You can't take care of yourself all the time, even if you do know all about medicine!"

"Rin…I'm fine really. I just need some rest, that's all." Yukio tried to smile through his voice but it still sounded strained.

The weight left Yukio's bed and he breathed a sigh of relief, thinking his brother was leaving him and his problem alone at last. But then he heard the shuffling of clothing being stripped and a hand lifting the quilt. Yukio was frozen as he realized what Rin was doing.

"N-no! Rin, stop d-don't-!"

"Be quiet you silly little brother of mine," Rin scolded, sliding comfortably under the covers and next to Yukio. "I don't care if I get sick too."

Yukio tensed again, feeling his brother's warmth wrapping around him. Oh god, he was going to explode, he just knew it. "R-rin, you don't understand…I-I'm not really sick…"

"You're not your usual snippy self and in my book that means you're sick. You know not once did you berate me for my grades yesterday? That's weird, especially from you. Yukio, I'm your brother. You have to tell me what's wrong. I want to help. Didn't I say before that I can't stand seeing you upset?"

Rin's arms tightened around Yukio and he felt his brother put his forehead on the back of his neck. For a minute, Yukio just laid there enjoying the closeness of his brother. Finally he sighed, resigned to letting this finally come to light.

"Actually…there is something the matter with me," he said slowly. "It started after that incident in the classroom…and it hasn't stopped. I don't know what's wrong with me, but every time I see you I…I can't stop myself."

"Stop yourself? Yukio?" Rin nuzzled closer, his mouth now near Yukio's ear. "Tell me. I want to help."

"I-I'm not sure you can." Yukio pried himself out of the pillow's folds and turned to look up into Rin's cerulean eyes. His brother's lips were so close…so plush and moist looking… "My problem is…that I want you."

Yukio, in his awkward position, managed to reach up and kiss Rin. It wasn't hard or clumsy but something that was gently placed as if were fragile. Yukio rolled over under his blankets and faced his brother who laid next to him with a blank face. He stared into Rin's eyes, searching for something, _anything_ that would make him feel better.

"I want you Rin. I want you so badly I can't even look at you properly. I want you…and it hurts…I want it to stop, this ache in my heart. Something is wrong with me, Rin. Something is terribly wrong."

Rin stared back at his brother, his strong little brother who for the first time since they were seven was laying out all of his feelings before him. His concern was obvious but Rin wasn't sure he was concerned about the right thing. Rin took his arms and snaked them under Yukio's, pulling him closer into a hug.

"I'm sorry, little brother. Why didn't you tell me?"

Yukio was cradled further into the crook of Rin's arms and he felt a sense of security there. "Because I didn't want to worry you…"

"Idiot, you made me worry anyway! And by the way, did you really think you could hide this from me? It's been poking into me since you turned around."

One of Rin's hands had untangled itself from Yukio's back and wound its way down to Yukio's crotch. The younger brother's cheeks lit up and Rin couldn't help but grin at his reaction. Yukio proceeded then to make various noises that almost sounded like words but were lost in translation.

"Oh hush, it's not that big of deal," Rin laughed. "Besides, I said I would help if I could."

Yukio shook his head quickly. "N-no, I'm fine….! Umm…actually…can we just stay…like this…for a while?"

"Like this?"

Yukio nestled himself into the open hollows of his brother's body. He closed his eyes and sighed pleasantly. "Yes, like this…don't you remember?"

Rin blinked a few times, but that might have been because Yukio's walnut colored hair was poking him in the eye. He brushed the irritant away.

"Remember what?" he asked, wondering what Yukio was talking about.

Rin thought he heard a smile in his brother's voice when he spoke next. "When we were little, I used to have nightmares a lot. Back then…you didn't know about the demons I could see."

"Hmm…y-yeah I guess I remember that? I don't tend to remember fondly of our childhood…"

"I suppose not…but when I would wake up crying and terrified you'd take me into your arms just like this and tell me that it was alright."

"I don't remember doing that."

Yukio smiled wider, taking in the musky scents of Rin's clothes and the slightly sweet smell of his skin. "Oh but you would. And it was my magic charm, because I knew that my wonderful older brother would be there to chase the nightmares away."

Rin laid there with his arms wrapped around Yukio in a silence, frowning and trying to recall a memory long lost in his mind. A faint recollection surfaced after a while of a little six year old who would wake up clinging to his arm and whimpering in fright. Rin could only imagine what it must have been like for Yukio to grow up seeing demons everywhere and being terrified of what they would do to him. He could only imagine the nightmares they had induced in his little brother who looked weak wearing glasses but was probably the strongest person Rin had ever known.

"…it'll be alright…," Rin whispered quietly into the silent room.

Yukio's head bobbed up slightly. "What did you say?"

Rin hugged his brother tighter. "I said it'll be alright. We'll figure out what's wrong, together. And I think we should go talk to the clown first."

"Clown…? You mean Sir Pheles?"

"Yeah, whatever the bastard calls himself. I have a sneaking suspicion he knows all about this and quite frankly I think it's time he fessed up to it."

xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx

The culprit-in-cahoots said demon Mephisto sat at the head of a ridiculously long dining table set up with just as ridiculous candelabras. It stretched the length of the room and could have easily seated a small platoon. But the purple haired demon sat alone sipping a cup of tea and a plate of blackened food(?)stuffs floating near his head. Two other places were set beside him but their chairs were empty. Mephisto set his cup back on its saucer and it resumed floating around his head. The look on his face was a little unhappy.

"How rude of them…I go to all this trouble to have breakfast made up and they aren't even awake yet!" A wicked little smiled twisted his lips. "Ah but I can soon remedy that. Time for a little wake-up call."

Mephisto stood, his white cape swirling around him as he crossed the dining room and exited, walking into just as grand a foyer. He walked past his eclectically collected otaku splendor (oh no, he wasn't ashamed to admit it. He loved the things humans made, especially anime and video games.) and up a winding set of stairs to the upper level. He stopped in front of a door which was one of many along the hallway.

"Hmm hmm…Enis, Zwei, Drei!" With a tap of the tip of his umbrella against the door, it blasted open with a rather loud bang. The inside of the room was dark, but it was a bedroom and he could see two figures on the bed, snoring loudly (one said older brother) and the other with his legs hanging off the side.

Mephisto tsked and swung his umbrella again, this time to open the curtains. Blazingly bright sunlight blasted the room into daytime brilliance. The two flinched at the sudden change in lighting and groaned.

"Come come boys, you've slept long enough and your dear old uncle is getting tired of waiting," Mephisto said with his usual grin.

There was a rude grunting insult thrown at Mephisto and he tsked again.

"Well, if you won't get up by yourself, I'll just have to take things into my own hands."

The umbrella swung once more and the two incubus brothers were lifted up off the bed and suspended in mid air by their ankles.

"Yipes, whoa! Damn it, ok I'm awake, I'm awake!" Azriel shouted, trying to free himself in a futile attempt.

Cael just yawned, wings and tail hanging limp as he hung there upside down. "Biscutbiters, this bastard kept me up all night. Cut me some slack, Uncle!"

Cael yawned again as Azriel desperately flapped his wings to right himself. If he hadn't been so damn tired he might have laughed at his brother looking so silly. Mephisto released his magic and the two of them dropped back onto the bed. Well that is to say, Azriel dropped onto the bed while Cael just floated himself to the floor. Mephisto shook his head at his nephews.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Cael. You've got some explaining to do to me, young man."

"Explain what? You got what you wanted for your bet, isn't that enough?"

"That is not the point here. I would like to know why you and your brother have suddenly decided to crash at my place instead of with your cousins. Did something happen that you aren't telling me?"

Azriel piped up at this point, scruffing his red hair out of its bedhead. "Oh I get it now…so that's why you told me to shut it…"

Cael shot his brother a glare and Mephisto raised an eyebrow. "Cael, what is he talking about?"

"Nothing. He's just trying to be an asshole," Cael replied, still glaring.

Azriel rolled his eyes. "Oh please. You've felt guilty about it ever since I made you do it. That's why you're afraid to face them, cause they'll know it was you."

"Azriel, shut up!" Cael shouted at him.

"Made you do what, exactly?"

"Nothing, I swear. I…just felt it was more appropriate that…we stay with you for the time being…you know, so we were out of the way."

"I see…" Mephisto's tone was doubtful and Cael hoped he wouldn't see through the lie. Mephisto turned around in the doorway so his caped back was to the brothers.

"Yukio doesn't know your brother is here, does he?"

Cael flinched at the question. "N-no…not exactly…"

"But Rin does, doesn't he?"

Cael didn't answer, but he didn't have to. Mephisto was beginning to get a better grasp on what was going on. He tapped his umbrella on the floor in an annoyed manner.

"Boys, you are going to be in some serious trouble very soon," he stated gravely. "I'm expecting some visitors shortly and you both are going to have some explaining to do to them. I won't have lies any more. Get dressed and come downstairs. **NOW**."

The force in his last word made both brothers jump. Their uncle may have been one of the lesser Kings of Gehenna, but they sure as hell weren't going to push their luck with his patience. They started scrambling for clothes as Mephisto turned back to them.

"And for Satan's sake, hide your wings. They keep knocking over my stuff downstairs."

Azriel made a face at his uncle as he left the room then glanced over at Cael.

"You think he knows?" he asked.

"Well he ought to by now, since you can't keep your fucking mouth shut," Cael replied angrily. "All I asked was that you keep quiet about it but oh hell no, you couldn't even do that. You had one simple task Azriel. ONE. FUCKING. TASK."

Cael continued to mutter to himself as he got dressed. His wings were already shrunk down to mini size as he pulled a shirt on. Azriel just stood there and stared at the pants in his hands.

"I don't understand you, Cael. Why do you try to not be what you are?"

"What are you talking about?" Cael was only half listening, still steamed at him.

"I mean all this. You're a god damn incubus, but you sure as hell don't act like one."

"Yeah well maybe, I'm different. Ever think that I don't _like_ being what I am?"

That last sentence was muttered under his breath so Azriel didn't catch it. Cael stormed past him, his mood foul not only because he'd gotten no sleep but he hadn't had anything to eat yet for at least a day or so. Azriel was right; he had been feeling guilty about using his power on Yukio. But he'd been pressured into it…so was he really to blame there? He just hoped that Yukio wouldn't have any ill effects from it…he'd used it only once before and it hadn't turned out pretty.

"…ey! Cael, damn it I'm talking to you!" Azriel grabbed his brother's shoulder and turned him around. "I said wait a minute!"

Cael just glared at him. "I'm still mad at you, I hope you know."

"Yeah, don't really care about that. But you forgot this."

Azriel leaned down at kissed Cael on the mouth. He made sure to make it last and Cael didn't try to stop him. He'd learned a long time ago to just let it be. Azriel finished and smiled at his brother, patting his cheek.

"Cheer up and don't be such a sour puss all the time. It makes you taste bitter."

Cael's anger flared again. "I'll show you bitter!"

Azriel just laughed and took off for the stairs. Cael shouted obscenities after him, promising to show him just how _bitter_ he could be. The older brother laughed the whole way down the stairs, sliding down the banister and crash landing in a pile of large anime plushies. Cael wasn't far behind him but he tripped on the carpet and ended up rolling the rest of the way down. He landed in the same pile on top of his brother. Azriel was still giggling when a shadow passed over them.

"_Ahem._ Boys, if you're done goofing off…"

"S-sorry, Uncle Mephisto," Cael said quickly. He stood up from the stuffed toys and attempted to pick them up. Mephisto shook his head and said he needn't bother. Azriel stood up too and straightened his t-shirt. You could just see the lumps on his back where his wings were concealed.

"Man, what a pain…hiding my wings…god damn it all…so who's coming for a visit then, huh?"

Mephisto gave his nephew a sly grin. "Why, your dear cousins Azriel, Rin and Yukio. And I think they're almost here."

xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx

**I believe someone asked for fluff with Rin and Yukio, so there I wrote in some fluff. Nothing really happened here, just some plot exposition. Oh, so what's so bad about Cael's power? Mfufufufufu….you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out w And honestly I hope I can finish this because I seem to have lost my way somewhere in writing it.**


	10. Ch10: High Stakes

Yukio had dozed off shortly after his confession of problems and Rin was content enough to let him be for awhile. Good god the poor guy had really earned it, considering the last month or so of shit he'd been through. And from what Rin had gathered from their strange…copulations…Yukio had had these problems for a lot longer. Cael's sudden appearance and presence had escalated the problems to the point where Yukio could no longer handle it and his emotional dam had broken.

This wasn't to say Rin hadn't been affected by all this as well. He had been struggling with similar feelings for quite some time now but unlike his brother had merely chosen to ignore it as best he could. Occasionally he would slip up when Yukio would touch him a certain way or he did something incredibly cute. But he was quick to hide it and brush it off, hoping his brother wouldn't notice and for the most part it had worked.

If it hadn't been for Cael…the two of them probably would have never sorted out their emotions. Of course, without Cael they probably would have never gone this far either. For some reason, there was a sense of familiarity with Cael, like he was someone who truly had a person's romantic interests at heart. Which was absurd cause that would make him some sort of demon Cupid. As silly as it sounded, Rin couldn't bring himself to hate Cael for the things he had done. Rather he was grateful for bringing this all to light.

But now…Yukio appeared to be sick and acting very strange, even for the bespeckled young exorcist. Rin knew Mephisto had to be behind some of this but he couldn't shake the feeling that Cael was involved as well. Why was Yukio the target of this and not him? Rin was the more likely candidate for this sort of thing (if that made any sense in his mind, which it didn't).

Rin gently unwrapped Yukio's arms from around his torso and quietly got up from the bed. His brother made an unhappy moan in his sleep and clenched at the bed sheets.

"Sorry, little brother," Rin whispered, leaning down and stroking his head. "But I've got something to do."

The feeling of Rin's touch on his hair seemed to soothe Yukio and he smiled, nuzzling deeper into his pillow. Rin's face was sad because he didn't want to leave his brother all alone without explanation. But he had to do this by himself, for Yukio's sake as much as his own. He went to his closet and found a fresh t-shirt and some socks. He just left his uniform pants on and donned his boots before grabbing his never-too-far sword. He gave Yukio one last glance before leaving the room as silently as he could.

xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx

Rin didn't have a key to transport him to where he wanted to go, so he had to trek all the way across campus and up to the highest point of the Academy. He was silently cursing himself for not swiping Yukio's keys before leaving, but it was probably a good thing he hadn't. He had no clue where each key went and the last thing he needed was to end up in the Arctic Circle somewhere. There were a few students still wandering the campus, each heading back to their dorms since curfew would be falling in the next hour or so. Rin didn't really give a crap about that; he was more preoccupied with his task at hand. In fact he was so preoccupied he didn't notice two figures looking down from one of the taller buildings at the people below.

"Hmm hmm…Azriel sure did a good job with those barriers…" mused a medium heighted blonde one. "I didn't think he could do it personally."

"Hmph…then why bother giving him the job at all?" replied a gruff voiced brunette. "Why'd we even bother coming up from Gehenna, Lucifer? I thought you said that brat Azriel would take care of it."

"And he did, dear brother Mammon. But I've become concerned that he hasn't come back yet. So I thought I'd come and find out why."

Mammon gave his older brother a glare. "And why exactly did you drag me along for the ride?"

"You want to win this, don't you?"

"Well duh of course I do. I want to savor the look on that bastard Samel's face when I beat him at his own game."

"Which you would never be able to do and why you enlisted my aid on this little gamble of yours. But I say, using an incubus to speed things along was quite like him…"

Mammon growled impatiently. "That little piece of shit…oh when I get hold of him…"

"Patience, brother, patience! All in due time," Lucifer chided. He went to say something else but stopped as a strong energy passed by him. Both brothers' attention was drawn to the street below where Rin ran by. Lucifer watched him with keen interest.

"Hmm hmm…what's this? That boy…he smells like…"

Mammon was staring too, kneeling and leaning over the edge of the building's roof. His eyes were wide. "I want him," he said after Rin had disappeared around a corner.

"Hmm? What?"

"I want him. That boy. I want him."

Lucifer sighed, putting a hand on his forehead. "Oh good grief, not again. Mammon, we are not here to collect more things for your obsessions. Besides, he's headed for Samel's place. Do you really-hey!"

Mammon wasn't listening to his brother. He had suddenly launched himself off the roof and landed on the pavement, leaving impact imprints. Lucifer sighed again, his face one of annoyance.

"Ugh…I swear…when he sees something he wants, he just won't stop till he's got it. Ah there he goes. I'd better follow him before he makes a ruckus and blows our cover."

Lucifer took a leap off the roof but with a lot more grace than his brother. He landed gently with a soft breeze and took off after Mammon.

xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx

Rin dashed across the grounds quick as he could. The night was beginning to fall and he wanted to be there before the darkness really came over. He looked up at the sky and noticed that the moon was already out, round and nearly full. He turned his attention back to the now empty streets. The lamp posts were already beginning to light up. Rin slowed his pace to watch the old fashioned lamps flare up. The hairs on the back of his neck suddenly stood on end and the tail hidden under his shirt clenched around his torso. He stopped, wary of his surroundings and ready to draw his sword if nessecary.

"Who's there?!" he shouted into the empty street. "Show yourself!"

Rin noticed movement in the partial shadows of a street lamp and he turned to face the ominous presence. His hand was on the hilt of his sword, ready for anything. The stranger came forward, staring at Rin with hungry eyes. It was unsettling.

"Waannnntttt…" the stranger groaned. "I wannnntttt…"

"What the hell…?"

"I do apologize for my brother's behavior," drawled a smooth voice behind Rin. The demon whipped around to face the newcomer, hand still ready to draw.

"Who are you?! What do you want?!"

The blonde newcomer sighed. "You, I'm afraid. Hmm?"

The stranger looked at Rin and his eyebrows went up in surprise. "Oh…wait a minute…I see now…that's why you smell like him."

"What are you talking about?! Answer me!" Rin was getting more and more nervous. He didn't like the aura this blonde guy put out. Whoever he was, he was powerful. Rin could feel the strength pouring out of him. The blonder stranger sighed.

"Now now, no need to get snippy. But I'm afraid you'll have to come with us."

"What, I'm not going anywhere! Who are you?!"

The blonde sighed again. "Hmm…just as stubborn if not more…Mammon, you can have him. But don't hurt him."

Rin quickly turned to the other stranger who'd he forgotten at the moment. That was his mistake. The brunette called Mammon was suddenly up in his face. He breathed out at him and Rin caught a whiff of his breath. He shook his head, coughing and trying to wave the smell away. It didn't work and he began to feel lightheaded, the world starting to spin.

"Uhhh…ughhh…uhh…"

Rin collapsed to the ground, the world going black around him. He couldn't move his arms or legs at all. He wasn't even sure he was breathing. He felt himself being picked up and he could do nothing about it.

"This might give us the trump we need," he heard the blonde say with a smirk before passing out.

xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx

Yukio's dreams were haunted; he was searching for something but he couldn't find it. He was in a long hallway full of doors, each one leading to nowhere and emptiness. He was calling out someone's name, its echo bouncing off the walls, but there was no reply.

"Rin….Rin…Rin…where are you…?"

Yukio's eyes opened and he was still mumbling his brother's name. His world was hazy without his glasses then he realized he still had them on. Rin was not in the room.

"Rin…? Rin…Rin…where are you Rin? Where did you go? Rin?"

Yukio pitifully called out his brother's name, expecting him to appear. The lack there of was making Yukio uneasy. His stomach twisted as he desperately called out Rin's name.

"Rin…Rin…don't leave me alone…Rin, where are you…I need you…Rin…?"

Yukio sat up and stumbled out of the bed, falling to the floor. He clawed at the wood, still muttering Rin's name. He tried to stand, got to his knees before coughing violently and spitting blood up on the floor.

"Rin…why won't you answer me…Rin?" Yukio coughed again but managed to get to his feet. He staggered across the room, his vision blurry and the only thought in his mind to find where his brother had gone.

"Rin…there you are…I need you Rin…"

Yukio made it over to where Rin normally slept and he collapsed there. His breathing had become raspy and he was coughing more now. Yukio smiled, petting the sheets on Rin's bed.

"Please don't leave me Rin…I know you're there…" Yukio sat there, muttering to himself and stroking the sheets. Blood was dribbling down his chin and his neck down, the coughs becoming more frequent and increasingly violent. But he still kept the placid smile, even giggling a couple times.

"Oh dear…I didn't know it was this bad already."

Yukio remained oblivious to the newcomers in his dorm room, one said Mephisto Pheles and his nephews Cael and Azriel. Cael was looking guilty and worried at the same time, a face that only got worse when he saw the condition Yukio was in.

"I told you, you boys would be in trouble," Mephisto said sharply. "Look at him, the poor thing. He's gone delirious because of you."

"I thought he'd be fine!" Cael protested. "He didn't exhibit any symptoms so I figured…"

"Well obviously, he's not fine. Cael, can you reverse it?"

Cael shook his head. "I'm not sure I can. This is only the second time I've used the Ardor…and I wouldn't have even attempted it if _someone_ hadn't forced me to."

Azriel rolled his eyes. "I only wanted to help things along. It was going too slow for my taste."

Cael just glared at his brother as Mephisto examined Yukio. The older demon knelt down and roughly shook Yukio's shoulder. The boy didn't respond and continued to mutter to the sheets. Mephisto shook his head.

"You have to reverse it, Cael. If you leave him like this, he's going to die and we need him."

Cael bit his lip and fidgeted a bit. "…Alright…I'll give it a shot. Mother showed me once how to lift it. But I'm not sure I can remember how."

"You have to do it Cael. It's for Rin's sake as much as Yukio's."

Azriel rolled his eyes again. "Oh please…"

"Azriel, shut up," Cael snapped. "This is all your fault in the first place!"

"My fault? Who's the one who-,"

"Alright, that's enough! Cael, do it before he goes comatose."

Cael nodded to his uncle. "Right. I need some privacy, so I'm going to need you to leave."

Mephisto obliged and grabbed his older nephew's collar to drag him out of the room. Azriel protested that he wanted to watch but a smart slap to the side of the head shut him up. Mephisto closed the room to the dorm room, leaving Cael and Yukio alone together.

Yukio seemed oblivious to Cael's presence, the only thing occupying his attention were the sheets in front of him. Cael knelt down to look at Yukio properly. His cousin's normally bright eyes were dull and glazed over and he merely stared ahead without looking at anything in particular. Blood also dribbled out of his mouth at a fair steady stream. Yukio was slowly bleeding out from the inside. Cael genuinely felt bad for putting Yukio into this state.

"Oh Master Yukio…I'm so sorry for this…" Cael coughed a bit and did his little quirk to change his voice. Having Yukio believe he was Rin was key to reversing this whole mess.

"Yukio…"

Yukio's head perked up at the sound of Rin's apparent voice. "Rin? Is that you?" He was looking straight at Cael but not really looking at him, like he was looking through him.

Cael's face saddened but he kept his voice level. "Yes, Yukio, it's me. I'm right here."

"Rin…you left me Rin…," Yukio said thickly, now verging on the brink of tears. "I need you Rin, you can't leave me alone!"

"Yukio, I'm right here. I won't leave you," Cael replied, the knot in his stomach tightening with each utterance he said in Rin's gruff voice. "Rin, I need you to look at me."

"Rin…you won't leave me again, right?"

"No I won't, but I need you to look at me."

"Rin! Don't leave me!"

"Yukio!" Cael said firmly. He reached up and took hold of Yukio's face, bringing it up so the brunette was looking directly into Cael's eyes. "Look at me and don't think of anything else."

Yukio obeyed the order, his glazed eyes meekly looking up at Cael. He was nearly submerged in his delusion from what Cael could see in his eyes. He had to fix this. He just had to! He sighed, still holding tight to Yukio's face. Like this, Yukio seemed to be a fragile thing, like he would fall apart into a million pieces if Cael let go of him.

"Yukio…please…I want you to come back to us."

Yukio merely smiled at the sound of his brother's voice. He giggled a bit and closed his eyes. "Rin…I love you Rin…I'm feeling sleepy Rin…"

"Shhhhh…don't fall asleep, Yukio. I need you awake for this."

"Mmmhmmmm…Rin I want to sleep…"

Cael clenched his teeth. He was losing him! He had to act now or it would be too late. Cael leaned in and brought Yukio's lips to his own, giving him a long passionate kiss. The younger cousin moaned as Cael kissed him, thinking it was Rin. He tasted like coppery blood and stale sweat.

Cael suddenly inhaled, breaking the kiss and head snapping back. Yukio collapsed to the floor, his eyes shut and apparently unconscious. Cael's head was still arched back, his eyes staring up at the ceiling as if in a trance.

Then, slowly but surely, a thin wisp of light-like smoke began to drift out of Yukio's open slack mouth. It swirled around Yukio's head, rising up into the room before being sucked towards Cael. The tendrils gave the room a faint glow. Cael's body shook as the wisps entered him. Before long, the wisps were completely gone along with the glow.

Cael coughed and wheezed raspily, falling to all fours on the dorm floor. He coughed for a couple minutes, trying to catch his breath. He felt completely drained but not as drained as Yukio would be when he woke up. He only hoped he'd done it correctly.

"M-master…Yukio…wake up…please…," Cael rasped. "Please…wake…up…"

Yukio's eyebrows twitched and he groaned. His eyes slowly opened and he sat up, holding his head. "Augh…ugh…I feel terrible…what happened…?"

Yukio spit out the blood in his mouth, rubbing off the dried spit/blood mix on the back of his hand. What _had _happened? His memory was hazy…like he'd had a dream but couldn't remember it very clearly. He noticed Cael breathing laboriously on the floor next to him. "Cael? What are you doing here? Wait…where's Rin?!"

Cael coughed once more and finally managed to sit back. "Master Rin…Master Rin has been…oh no…Master Yukio I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for this to get so out of hand!"

"What are you talking about? What happened? I remember Rin being here…just a few hours ago! Where is he?!"

"Your brother has been kidnapped," Mephisto said, re-entering the room with Azriel.

Anger flashed across Yukio's blue green eyes. "What?!"

Mephisto's face was grim as he nodded at Yukio. "I'm afraid Cael is right. Things have gotten out of hand. It all started as such a simple game of bets. But I need to end this before it gets any worse."

"You're not answering my question!" Yukio shouted angrily. He didn't even care who this other demon was standing next to Mephisto who looked so much like Cael. All he cared about was the well being of his brother. "What happened to Rin?!"

"As I said, he's been kidnapped. Cael! Stop moaning and get up!"

Cael glared at his uncle but got up none the less. "Hmph, gee thanks Cael for such a great job!" he muttered under his breath. Azriel snickered at his brother and Cael shot him a nasty glare. Yukio was looking around at the demons surrounding him. He got to his feet and grabbed the front of Mephisto's suit coat.

"Answer me, damn it! What is going on here?!"

Mephisto calmly looked at Yukio, even though the fierce glower on his face would have been enough to intimidate most people into submission. He coolly pried Yukio's fingers from his jacket.

"It seems that my opponent has asked for outside help in winning this bet. Come, there's no time to waste. Rin is in great danger even as we speak."


	11. Ch11: Hostage

Rin roused himself from his state of unconsciousness, still feeling the effects of the knockout gas. How long had he been out? He blinked a few times, trying to shake off the feeling of uneasiness. It was dark wherever he was; he could hear voices rolling around in the empty space around him but they weren't discernible. Rin tried to get up but found that he couldn't. His arms were tied at the wrists behind his back to a pole. He struggled at his bondage but they were on tight. Rin cursed himself for being so easily taken. If he hadn't been so concerned with seeing that purple haired clown he'd have noticed that he was being followed. Who were those two anyway, and what was their connection to all this?

Rin could now make out where the voices were coming from but he still couldn't understand them. His eyes had more or less adjusted to the darkness in the room and he could see a faint light about fifty feet from him. It was there at the floor, meaning it was the bottom of a door letting the light in. That was the only source of light and it was so dim Rin couldn't make out any more of his surroundings. He tugged on the ropes again; did they feel looser? Rin pulled a little harder, still squinting around trying to see better. Wait a minute…something was missing here…

The realization suddenly hit Rin like a ton of bricks. His sword was missing. His precious sword that was his very heart, that he promised his father he'd never lose sight of was gone. Rin pulled at his bonds harder, frantic now to get free and find it. If the sword fell into the wrong hands…Rin didn't want to think about the consequences.

As Rin struggled to get free, the door of the room swung open, filling the room with a blast of blinding light. Rin blinked in the sudden brightness, unable to see the figures who'd just strode into the room.

"Well then, please excuse our rude introduction," said one of the figures. "But I think you'll be useful to us."

Rin's eyes slowly adjusted to the light in the room and could now make out the figures. They were the pair who had taken him earlier, the tall blonde and the slightly shorter brunette. The brunette was staring at him fixedly and it was creeping Rin out.

"Useful? You kidnapped me you bastards!" Rin spat, his level of patience quickly dwindling.

The blonde tutted, _actually tutted, _shaking his head. "Please, forgive that. Mammon won't stop till he's gotten something that interests him. As a matter of fact…you interest me as well."

The blonde walked over to Rin and knelt down to his eye level. From under his long brown coat he pulled out the Kurikara, dangling it in front of Rin's face mockingly.

"Now why would a little boy such as yourself be in possession of such a dangerous demon slaying blade?"

"None of your business freak," Rin hissed furiously. "Give it back!"

"Not just yet," the blonde replied. "I'm not done with you. Brother Samael seems to have a lot of faith in a pair of halfling demons and I want to know why."

Rin tensed up at the demon comment. Pair? Yukio wasn't a demon, not like Rin but he sure as hell wasn't gonna tell this creep that. And for that matter, who the hell was Samael?! Rin screwed up his face and said as venomously as he could:

"Fuck you and your shit! Untie me this instant and I'll show you!"

The blonde smirked at Rin. "Oh you will, will you? Little son of Father Satan, who can't control his flames?"

Panic flashed across Rin's face and he faltered in his glare. "What?"

"Don't think I can't tell, you idiot. You reek of demonic power. Honestly, the smell's so bad I can hardly sit here and talk civilly to you. I'm surprised you managed to survive this long in Assiah. But this little thing-," he held up Kurikara. "might have something to do with it. Isn't that right, little demon?"

Rin swallowed, staring at his sword clutched in the blonde demon's hand. Was he really so obvious? What other demons had noticed him? His thoughts went to Yukio. He was probably worried sick over him, leaving without telling him. Had his recklessness put Yukio in danger as well? Rin's head slumped, staring at the dirty floor. The blonde grabbed Rin's chin and forced his head back up.

"You will look at me when I'm talking to you!" he said, huffing. "Don't you know who I am?"

Rin cracked a grin at the blonde demon. "I couldn't give two fucks about who you are. But my brother's gonna kick your ass when he finds out I'm missing."

The corner of the blonde demon's mouth twitched and his grip tightened. Rin grunted in pain. The brunette demon hadn't spoke at all during this. After staring at Rin for a good ten minutes, he'd gone to the window directly across from the open door and stared out that.

"Uh…Lucifer…we've got a problem," he said gruffly.

"What is it, can't you see I'm busy?!"

Mammon turned from the window and pointed out it. "Samael's here. And he doesn't look very happy."

Lucifer released Rin and put the Kurikara back inside his coat. The sword vanished into some apparent hammer space. "I'd imagine not, after all it wasn't part of the bargain to come to Assiah ourselves."

"There's more," Mammon said, his voice unfaltering. "He's got Cael and Azriel with him and some other kid too."

"What?" Lucifer stood, looking over at Mammon. "Both of the incubi are with him?"

Rin chuckled on the floor, rolling his head to look up at Lucifer. "Told you my brother'd kick your ass."

Lucifer responded by kicking Rin in the chest. Rin gasped and coughed as the wind was knocked out of him.

"Shut your face, you pathetic inferior excuse for a demon! You don't deserve to have Father's precious blood running in you!"

Rin wheezed, falling forward and trying to regain his breath. "Uhhh…t-tell that…to your father…"

Fury lit up in Lucifer's eyes and he kicked Rin again, this time on the head. "Shut up you little wretch! Shut up!" He kept kicking at Rin, angrily beating him with his shoe all the while screaming at him. Rin took the blows; he'd been beaten up before on numerous occasions. That's not to say they didn't hurt. It hurt like hell being beaten but he was willing to tolerate it.

Lucifer's foot was coming down for another blow when the whole building shook with a massive tremor. Old plaster fell from the ceiling and Lucifer lost his balance. He toppled over, a look of surprise on his narrow face.

"What in Gehenna's name-?!"

"He blew up the front door!" Mammon said in shock. "I can't believe he did that!"

Lucifer regained his composure and stood up, brushing his coat off. "Samael did?"

Mammon shook his head. "No. The kid did. The brown haired kid in glasses did."

Rin's vision was funky 'cause he had a swelling black eye now but he could still see the disbelief on Lucifer and Mammon's faces. Clearly they hadn't anticipated this. Rin could only smile inwardly at his brother's daring.

"Come and rescue me…Yukio," Rin whispered and closed his eyes. "I'm waiting for you."

xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx

"You can't go in there alone, Yukio."

Three of the company stood a good ways back while the fourth stood in front of a gigantic hole where a double door used to be. Mephisto was leaning on his umbrella while the two incubi brothers hung back behind him. Yukio didn't even turn around to answer him. His voice was like steel.

"I don't care. Nothing is going to stand in my way of getting my brother back."

"My, such devotion!" Mephisto smirked. "Well I'm not going to stop you but you should know that the ones who kidnapped your dear brother are not like any other demons you've faced before."

"I don't care," Yukio repeated. He took a step forward to enter the building but Mephisto grabbed his shoulder.

"You should, if you want to come out of there alive."

The seriousness in Mephisto's voice made Yukio pause and rethink this. He turned to face the headmaster and his boss, his eyes hard.

"You're normally so cool headed but when it comes to your brother's safety you just lose all reason," Mephisto said sternly. "I can understand that but you need to listen to me."

"What is it," Yukio growled, quickly growing impatient. "You said he was in danger. And I don't intend for my brother to get dragged off to Gehenna as long as I'm here to do something about it."

"Alright, alright. Rin is being held by one I made a wager with. But it seems he enlisted the help of one of our older brothers to win." Mephisto's expression darkened and his tone turned nasty. "I don't appreciate being swindled by cheaters."

"Wager? What would your gambling habits have to do with Rin and me?"

"Everything, as a matter of fact. You and your brother are the object of our bet."

Yukio's expression remained blank as he stared at Mephisto, but his rage levels were already at breaking point. That he and Rin were part of a demon's gamble just…infuriated him. But Rin's safety was more important.

"….and how do Cael and Azriel fit into this…_wager?_" Yukio hissed the last word with spite, clearly showing his displeasure.

Mephisto made a strange face, one Yukio had never seen the flamboyant demon make. "Ah well…it might have something to do with…um…"

Azriel rolled his eyes and cut in. "The jive was to get you two to bang each other cause your power is halved alone. But together you're stronger than any of the Princes of Hell. Of course you wouldn't do it by yourselves so Cael came to speed things up."

"T-That's not true!" Cael stuttered. "I only came because Uncle asked me to! I didn't…I mean…I just can't help it…when I get hungry like that…"

Azriel rolled his eyes again. "Yeah, I know all about that."

"You're the cause of most of it!" he spat, smacking his brother alongside the head.

"Stop it!" Mephisto shouted over them. "The point is, my brother Mammon will do anything to win against me, even if it means cheating. And he's convinced Brother Lucifer to help him. The two of them must have seen Rin and taken him as some sort of bargaining chip."

Yukio's fists were clenched tight at his sides. He'd never felt this useless before in his whole life. To demons like Mephisto and his brothers, humans were just pawns in games of risk. He and Rin were no exception to this. He was angry, he was hurt but above all else he just wanted to have his brother back, safe and sound.

"So…what do you propose we do about it?" Yukio asked as calmly as he could, straining to keep his voice level.

"It's very simple. We're going to create a distraction while you go heroically rescue your brother." Mephisto's face was aglow with excitement, whether from getting revenge or just purely being excited for some action, Yukio couldn't tell.

"But you just said-,"

"Ah, on contraire, my dear little exorcist. You're not going in alone. Cael is going with you."

"Huhhh? B-but, I'm no good in-,"

"Cael, you're going and that's final!" Mephisto said sternly. "Aziel, come with me. You're going to help draw them out."

Azriel grinned and cracked his knuckles. "Alright, finally! Some real action!" He leapt into the air, ripping off his shirt and spreading wings out to catch himself in all of a few seconds.

"Yukio, you'll only have minutes to rescue him. If need be, Cael will provide cover for you so you can get in."

Yukio nodded, already starting to calculate how much time he'd have to find and then rescue Rin. Cael still looked reluctant to go with Yukio but a quick glare from Mephisto quickly culled his opposition. Yukio loaded his twin berretta hand guns up with fresh magazines and cocked them. Locked and loaded for anything.

Mephisto turned his attention to the air where Azriel was hovering. "Are you ready?"

"Hell yes I am! Let's do this thing!"

xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx

Up on the second floor of the building, Mammon was watching from the windows. They were scheming something down there. After the building had been shaken down by the explosion, he'd become wary. The building was old and dilapidated. A blast like that was likely to make the whole structure collapse if they weren't careful.

"Lucifer, what do you want to do about them?" Mammon asked. He was fidgeting in his spot at the window.

"Go take care of them. I'm not done here and I'd like to have a little fun before we go back to Gehenna."

Mammon made a face at his older brother. "But what about my bet? You promised-,"

"I don't care about your silly bet anymore," Lucifer snapped. "Get out there and stall them!"

Mammon grumbled something nasty but did as he was told. He shuffled away down the hallway but didn't get far before another explosion rocked the floor. Mammon stumbled and caught himself on another window sill. He looked out to see Azriel flapping there outside the glass holding something. Mammon's eyes went wide.

"! Y-you, how did you?!" Mammon sputtered, pointing at the thing in Azriel's hands

Azriel grinned at the other demon. "What this? Oh I picked it up from Mephisto. He said I could have it but I think I'd rather destroy it."

"NOOOO! GIVE IT BACK IT'S MINE!"

Mammon dove into the window, shattering the glass around him as he grabbed at Azriel. His fingers grazed the toy but that little contact was enough. A blast of light erupted from the toy in long thin tendrils and proceeded to wrap themselves around Mammon's body. The demon of greed struggled to free himself but the harder he did the tighter they became. Before long he was tied up and dangling down from Azriel's hands.

The incubus brought his captive down to the ground and into some nearby trees. Mammon's body slid heavily for a few inches while his captor shifted black feathered wings and grinned at him.

"Boy, your reputation for stupidity wasn't kidding," Azriel smirked.

"Let me go this instant, you insolent brat!" Mammon screeched, trying in vain to struggle free.

"I'm afraid he can't do that," came Mephisto's voice from the trees. The demon came out from the shadows and he wore a none too happy expression. Mammon's face drained of color .

"S-samael…," he murmured quietly.

"You will refrain from using that name while you are here," Mephisto replied curtly. He knelt down so he was on Mammon's level. "You've gone and upset me, Mammon. You broke the rules of the gamble."

Mammon's cheeks turned red with fury. "So what if I did?" he spat. "I'd do anything to win against you and your cursed luck!"

Mephisto had to chuckle at his brother's outburst. "Brother, when will you learn? I have all the luck in the world. You're never going to beat me."

Mammon strung together a long line of nasty curses, some of which weren't in any human tongue. Mephisto shook his head at him and straightened up.

"You've gone and brought Lucifer into this, of which I am not happy. I've had enough of your shenanigans for the time being. This ends tonight, Mammon."

"Heh, it's already too late, Brother," Mammon sneered from the ground. "That piece of filth you call a brother is finished."


	12. Ch12: The Wager's Finale

Lucifer had heard Mammon screech and break through glass but his younger brother wasn't his concern right now. He didn't really care what the moron was doing now. He was pissed off at the moment at the little upstart brat who was giving him cheek. The demon had returned to the small windowless room when Rin was still tied up. His head hung limply from his neck and his body was slack, covered in fresh bruises and scrapes from being beaten.

Lucifer kicked Rin again and the younger demon grunted in pain. His expression was cold and unforgiving. "I'm not done with you yet, so don't go passing out on me."

Rin grunted again in response but didn't raise his head. Lucifer's eyes narrowed. He reached down and grabbed Rin's chin, roughly forcing his head up.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you," he sneered. Rin kept his eyes closed. One was beginning to swell and would soon be black.

"…go fuck off," Rin said hoarsely.

Lucifer slapped Rin across the face and his head spun. If he hadn't been tied up, he'd have gone flying into the wall. A nasty looking welt left its mark on his cheek.

"If you're going to be stubborn about this," Lucifer said coldly. "Let's see how stubborn you are after I make you spill all that precious blood in you."

Rin suddenly felt something graze his freshly smacked cheek. Immediately the skin was sliced and began to bleed. Two more glanced his arm and began to bleed.

"Like them? They're my Wind Blades. After all, I am the Air King." Rin saw a concentration of air swirl around Lucifer's head and disappear as quickly as they formed. Shortly thereafter, something whizzed past him and he was bleeding in new places.

"…huh…these are nothing…but bug bites to me," Rin said. Tough as he might talk, he was losing strength fast. He'd expended a lot of energy trying to get free and getting beaten to a bloody pulp hadn't helped. Now he was bleeding, which only added to his growing anemia.

"Is that so? How bout I make them deeper then?"

Another wind blade sliced right across Rin's neck and across his shoulder. Rin gave a strangled cry of pain. These were deeper, the one on his shoulder the worse of the two. Blood soaked into his t-shirt, staining it bright crimson.

"You are nothing," Lucifer hissed. He was standing over Rin again and brought his foot down on his injured shoulder. Rin howled in agony as Lucifer dug his heel into the torn tender skin. "Nothing but putrid filthy vermin that soils the blood of my father!"

A gunshot went off and a bullet jettisoned past Lucifer's head, so close it cut some of Lucifer's blonde hair off. Lucifer didn't flinch at having been shot at and kept his foot on top of Rin.

"Let Rin go," came the deadly serious voice of Yukio, his blue green eyes narrow and gun poised for the kill.

Lucifer didn't turn to face Yukio and remained motionless. Rin struggled to look up at his brother from the floor. He couldn't see much but at that moment his little brother couldn't have looked any cooler.

"And why would I do that," Lucifer said quietly. "For a little human with a gun?"

Before Yukio could make any sort of move, Lucifer had disappeared from his place over Rin. Yukio's eyes darted around the room, trying to catch sight of the demon. He fired a few times when he did glimpse him but made no strikes. A sudden and strong gust of wind blew up and knocked Yukio back against the wall, his gun clattering to the cement floor. Lucifer reappeared from inside the wind, his clawed hand grasped tightly around Yukio's neck, lifting him up off the floor.

Yukio scratched at the hand, trying to loosen it up. Lucifer's grip only got tighter.

"No! Let him go!" Rin tried to shout but his mouth was full of blood and it came out garbled. "Leave him…alone!"

"Shut your filthy mouth!" Lucifer hissed. His features were becoming warped. He was seriously going off the deep end there. "Or I'll snap his neck right here."

"NOOO!" Rin pulled at his ropes, his wrists rubbed raw and bleeding. "Let him go!"

Lucifer threw Yukio across the room and he landed on some crates. They broken apart on impact, sending up a cloud of long settled dust. Rin kept pulling at the ropes.

"Yukio! Yukio! Answer me! Yukio!"

"I thought I told you-," Lucifer said kicking Rin's injured shoulder and getting shrieks of pain from the teenager. "to SHUT UP!"

"Arrraaagghhh!" Rin's agonized screaming echoed in the room. Lucifer kicked Rin in the head, causing his forehead to start bleeding. The blood ran down into his eyes, obscuring his vision. It didn't help either that it was already fuzzy due to his anemia and blood loss. Lucifer wasn't letting up beating on Rin, determined now it seemed to kill him. Rin couldn't do anything. Without his sword he couldn't use his power. He was helpless…and he was going to die…

From the far corner of the room one of the broken crates flew up and shattered into splinters. Lucifer stopped and looked at the new dust cloud with a bit of surprise. Amist the dirt Rin could see his brother standing, feet apart and head down.

"I said…to let my brother go."

Yukio then did something neither of them were expecting. He charged headlong at Lucifier, hands up like they were deadly daggers. His speed was surprising and Lucifer was taken a bit aback by it. He was barely able to dodge Yukio's attack. Yukio rebounded immediately and made another swing. He was moving so fast…and was that…? Rin's blurry vision could have just been fooling him but he swore he saw something blue flashing around his brother.

It was all Lucifer could do to keep Yukio at bay. The boy had lost his glasses somewhere in the pile of splintered wood, but they weren't needed. His fierce teal colored eyes had sparks of red in them and each time they made contact with Lucifer's blue ones he swore he felt the burning flames of his father.

_What the hell is this?! _Lucifer thought to himself as he dodged another punch. _I'm dancing around like a rabbit, running away from a little human! Damn it, why is he so fast?!_

Lucifer didn't dodge quite fast enough and got a scratch on his cheek. Once again the burning sensation caught on his skin and made it tingle with a dull throbbing pain. His long coat flared as he staggered and Rin's sword fell out and skid across the floor. Lucifer put a hand to his scrape. "…you actually managed to cut me."

Yukio was in no state to reply. His eyes were ablaze with fury and flames, set in mode to protect his brother at all costs from those that would seek to harm him. He repositioned his stance, ready to make another strike.

"Y-yukio…stop…please…" Rin's low voice came up in the quiet of the room. He was barely holding onto to consciousness. It was all he could do to sit upright and look at his brother. "That's enough…Yukio…"

The fire in Yukio's eyes flickered and he seemed to regain some sense. He shook his head and looked down at Rin, confused. "…Rin? W-what…?"

Lucifer took Yukio's distraction as an opportunity to strike back. He lunged at Yukio but was stopped in mid-strike. His clawlike nails were mere inches from Yukio's heart. He was frozen in place.

"Well now…that could have been messy," Mephisto said plainly. His umbrella was raised and pointed at Lucifer, who stood stock still in an attacking pose.

Yukio had come out of his stupor and took a few steps back from the frozen demon. "What did you do to him?"

"I merely stopped his time," Mephisto replied. "He'll remain this way until I unseal him. Which won't happen anytime soon. Though I must say, if it weren't for you Yukio I wouldn't have been able to sneak up and cast my magic. Thank you for that."

Mephisto tipped his top hat to Yukio, who just gave him an odd look. His attention was quickly drawn to Rin, who'd finally passed out on the floor. He quickly went to his brother and untied the ropes. They were unsurprisingly worn from Rin's struggling. Seeing how badly beaten and cut up Rin was made Yukio's blood pressure rise in anger. But it was more important at the moment was getting Rin to safety and cleaning him up.

Yukio lifted his brother up with surprising strength. For some reason his adrenaline was really pumping so Rin's weight didn't feel like much.

"Oh, Yukio, don't forget this," Mephisto held up Rin's sword and tossed it at the younger brother. "The boy'd forget his head if it wasn't attached."

"What are you going to do with him?" Yukio asked, nodding his head towards Lucifer.

Mephisto sighed. "I'm sending him and my other brother back to Gehenna of course. But I'm going to have to call for some back up to do it. I don't relish extended contact with more of my brothers."

"There are _more_ of you?!"

Mephisto scoffed. "Of course there are, don't be stupid. But nevermind that, go take care of your brother. Lucifer really did a number on him and it would probably be best to treat those right away."

Yukio nodded and didn't press anymore questions. His head was already swimming with too much information from the last couple hours of mayhem. Cael had disappeared somewhere shortly after entering the building with Yukio but he could care less where the incubus had gone. Rin was his top priority.

As Yukio carried Rin out of the room and soon out of the building, Mephisto glanced at his elder brother. He waved his umbrella and Lucifer unfroze, face planting onto the dirty concrete.

Lucifer spit dirt from his mouth. "I really hate it when you do that."

"Have you cooled that brazen head of yours yet?" Mephisto asked. "I'm not in the mood for bull shit right now."

"Hmph, I was only playing with him."

"Does playing involve an attempt to kill? Lucifer, they are my charges. I won't have you breaking my things."

Lucifer got up and dusted his coat off. "Yeah yeah yeah, whatever. Blame Mammon for this. He's the one who took the boy."

"Oh Mammon's already been punished, don't worry. But I want you both gone from my Academy, brother. I've already called for them to come pick you up."

xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx

For some reason, the abandoned building the two demons had taken Rin wasn't very far from their dorm. Yukio wondered if that meant anything, but it was more likely that they had picked that building simply because it was close by and empty. Yukio had half dragged the unconscious body of his brother up the two flights of stairs and deposited him on their dorm room floor. His doctor's training was kicking in at this point and he started to clean Rin up. But as he was getting the antiseptic ready he noticed that most of the cuts were healed up.

_Lucky bastard_ Yukio thought bitterly. _Well I supposed I should still clean up his neck and shoulder._

Yukio peeled off Rin's blood soaked t-shirt with a bit of difficulty, exposing his wounds. There really wasn't even much to do there either; Rin's demonic powers were already hard at work fixing him up. Yukio could actually see the skin repairing itself. He stared, watching in jealously at Rin's body healed itself. What use was he to Rin then if he could just fix himself?

Yukio leaned over his brother and put his head on Rin's chest. He could hear the gentle beat of Rin's heart, proof that he was alive and well. Yukio lay there listening to his proof of life.

_Are we really worth it? _he wondered. _Are we worth being alive, if all we are are toys to the greater powers around us?_

Yukio turned his head to the other side so now he was looking at Rin's sleeping face. _Why does it always come to this?_ His eyes began to water and he sat up to rub it away. Tears would be no good here. Yukio reached out and brushed away Rin's blue black bangs. Like this, his brother looked so vulnerable, so innocent. Sleep was probably the only peace Rin was afforded for being what he was.

"Why does it always turn out like this?" Yukio wondered aloud. "I'm the one…who's supposed to protect you…and yet…"

Something brushed the top of Yukio's head. Rin had woken up and he was stroking Yukio's hair. Yukio unconsciously blushed at the intimate contact.

"…you heard me…didn't you?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, I did."

Yukio turned away, letting his personal disappointment show. "I nearly lost you, Rin. I don't know…what I would have done if that had happened."

"Yukio…" Rin sat up, bruises and cuts vaporized thanks to his accelerated healing ability. "I did nearly die back there. But I held on because I couldn't leave you behind."

Rin pulled his brother into a hug, his thinner arms wrapping around Yukio. He squeezed him a bit and kissed his forehead. "I tolerated the pain because I love you too much to let you go."

"But this is wrong…it's not fair Rin. It's just not fair."

"Heh…yeah it's not. But you know what I think?"

Yukio didn't move from his place in Rin's arms and just breathed in more of his scent. "What do you think, Rin?"

Yukio heard a smile in Rin's voice as he spoke. "I think that this is God's way of saying…that it's ok. It's ok that we were born. It's ok that we love each other like this. Because our punishment is our existence itself."

Yukio couldn't help himself. He giggled a bit at Rin's statement. "Wow. That's pretty deep, especially for you Rin."

Rin's cheeks flushed. "W-Well excuse me for trying to comfort you!"

"Hehehe…no it's fine. You did alright…for a stubborn teenager who's head over heels."

"Hmph…then what does that make you?"

Yukio wiggled out of Rin's arms to look up at him and peck him on the cheek. "It makes me a just as stubborn teenager who's head over heels for the same reasons."

xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx

"Really now…I don't understand why I needed to come all the way up here to retrieve them. Couldn't you have just sent them back the conventional way?"

The speaker was a slender man with long blood red hair and pointed ears. He was dressed almost as flamboyantly as Mephisto standing next to him.

"You know very well that if I summoned a Gate the entire Vatican'd be on my ass like flies to honey. You're better at these sort of things Asmodeus."

Asmodeus sighed heavily. "I'm forever cleaning up Mammon's messes. It does get tiresome after awhile. And he even got Lucifer involved…honestly that boy will not learn."

Mephisto grinned at his brother. "That's why you're so good at this now."

"Hmm…I wonder sometimes…" Asmodeus gave Mephisto a bit of a glare but the other demon pretended not to notice. "By the way, where are my boys? You know I'm not happy they were cohered into this escapade."

"I didn't shanghai anyone, dear brother. Don't worry. Azriel and Cael will be going back with you as well."

"Oi, do you really have to go this far?" asked Lucifer from a short distance away. He and Mammon were standing inside a magic circle. Lucifer was looking mighty irritated.

"As long as you're on my turf, you're going to play by my rules," Mephisto replied. "Besides, this is a good spot to conjure up a Gate."

Lucifer muttered something nasty but didn't make any further comments. Standing a bit of a way from Mephisto and Asmodeus were Rin, Yukio, Cael and Azriel. None of them looked worse for wear. Cael was currently hugging Rin and Yukio and bawling like an idiot while his brother just rolled his eyes.

"I am soooooo sorry for the all the trouble I've caused you two!" Cael sniffed thickly through almost comical streams of tears. "I wish I could make it up to you!"

"Oh good god, you are pathetic," Azriel drawled. "Stop sniveling and let's go home already. I'm sick of his place."

"Cael, it's really ok," Rin said calmly, trying to gently push him off. "You actually helped us out a lot, whether you admit it or not. Thanks to you, we'd never have sorted things out."

"Really? You mean it?" Cael's teary red eyes brightened and he let go, smiling happily. Azriel made a disgusted noise and grabbed Cael's collar.

"Alright already, quit smothering them. Honestly I wonder if you're really a demon at all. It's time to go."

"Buuuttttt I'm not done!" Cael whined. Azriel tugged a little harder and finally Cael gave in. "Ok ok, I'm going. Master Rin, Master Yukio, you'll come see us off then?"

The four of them walked over to the adults. Mephisto gave them a bit of a nod but Asmodeus just stared at Rin and Yukio. It was a rather uncomfortable stare, like he was trying to look into their souls. The two of them tried not to notice.

"Hmmm…so you two are the reason this whole mess started huh?" Asmodeus' voice was smooth but gentle. He sighed and scratched his head. "Well I suppose I can see why. You two are a rather fine pair to behold."

Yukio blushed a little and tried to subtly catch Rin's hand. Asmodeus noticed but just smiled. He knew these things better than anyone else. Some things were better left to let the silence say it all. Asmodeus clapped his hands together.

"Alright then. If we're all ready…Boys are you all set?"

Azriel rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever Pops…"

Asmodeus shook his head at his son and turned to the larger circle that was drawn in the dirt. He mumbled a few words and it began to glow. The wind picked up and really started to roar. It got so harsh that Rin and Yukio had to cover their eyes. When it died down, all the demons were gone save for Mephisto. The demon shook out his top hat and replaced it on his head.

"I got to hand it to that Asmodeus…he really knows how to make an exit."

"So that's it then?" Yukio asked Mephisto. "Is all this really over?"

"It is indeed, my little Meister. I…hope you won't think any more ill of me for this."

Rin narrowed his eyes at the clowny demon. "I don't know. You put us through some real hell this time around."

"Yeah," Yukio agreed. "We'll have to think of a good punishment for you."

Mephisto chuckled. "Well then, I will await your judgment with earnest anticipation. If you please…"

Mephisto vanished in a puff of pink smoke and the two of them were left to themselves. The twins exchanged a couple glances before starting off back towards the school. As they walked their hands were entwined. Up in a tree, Mephisto watched his young charges walk off to who knows where. He smiled a bit. It hadn't been the outcome he wanted, but he was still pleased none the less.

"Those two made it off pretty good, dontcha think?"

Mephisto looked to his right with a bit of surprise. "Cael? What are you doing here? I thought you-,"

"Went back to Gehenna? Yeah I was going to. But I decided to stick around a while." Cael grinned at his uncle. "It's so much fun here in Assiah."

"You little devil…" Mephisto smirked.

Cael shrugged, flipping his wings and still grinning. "What can I say? I am a demon after all." He looked over the trees to Rin and Yukio walking hand in hand, smiling at each other and laughing. "Those two are really something special, aren't they Uncle?"

Mephisto nodded. "Yes they are, Cael. They are indeed."

xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx xxxXXxxx

**Well that's just about it folks. But is this really the end? Not quite yet I think. I hope you enjoyed my first Blue Exorcist fanfic. I've got a couple more for this series planned out. As always reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
